Shane I'm pregnant
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Set during bite club; Shane's turned into a monster, fighting constantly with the other housemates and Claire; but now Claire needs Shane more than ever... but will he ever listen? A new style of fanfic, sort of wrote in diary style entries; with each of the housemates showing their own personal views. Please review with what you think and any ideas about the story xx
1. Chapter 1

Claire's pov

Two blue lines have sealed my fate; what am I going to? He doesn't want me; he's too busy with the stupid gym to care. I knew it would never last but it hurts.

Last night was the worst night of my entire life; he told me he didn't want me… I could see the truth in his eyes. Why? He spoke in front of a crowd; big, hard Collins used the crowd for my punishment- he didn't care how much he hurt me or the fact that he embarrassed me… all he wanted was to be rid of me.

What happened to the 'I love you' or even our friendship; the Shane who I knew wouldn't ever talk to me like that. He whipped me with the words, so bloodthirsty and poisoned; he was cruel and corrupted… all I saw was his father, the vampire slayer; the one and only Frank Collins.

He would hate me, if heard me comparing him to Frank but it's true. Shane's letting his temper rule, letting all of his hate out… releasing it through his knuckles. He's bruised, inside and out but no-one can stop; not me, not Eve, not even Michael.

His once loving hands, turned sour last night when he pushed away; leaving me in white hot agony. Normally he wouldn't, he would of hugged me close and apologised for the wrongs… but he hasn't; he doesn't look like he ever will.

I knew the gym was bad news, from the first time I glanced at the flyer; but for Shane it was a dream come true… it's always been inside him; that horrid monster of a temper but never has it emerged so fiery and unpredictable.

How do I tell him; how do you tell the person who won't even look at you that they are going to be father? I have no idea; I wish I didn't have to.

Eve's pov

Omg, CB is pregnant and the stupid dickhead Shane is the father. I've just had Claire tell me; in-between sobs, she is heartbroken. I can't believe he would do this to her. Only last week, he was talking about a possible proposal; what's so different now? They haven't argued or anything and this is so not Shane; especially since it involves Claire, he wouldn't hurt her like this… he loves her- at least I think.

Anyway Claire knows she has to tell Shane; but my poor CB is petrified in case he hurts her again- I would be too, this isn't the Shane we know! She's not even 18 yet and she has the idea in her mind that she will have to be a single mom; no way will I let this happen to her; I'm getting Shane back, no-matter what, that child deserves a father and my Claire deserves her Shane back but mostly I just want my frind back.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's pov

I've heard Claire crying today with Eve; it will be about Shane and what happened last night. He is such a dick for what he did; he can hurt me, hell he can hurt Eve but never can he hurt Claire. I don't understand why he would do this to her, she is the only one of us who has constantly stood by him; and yet he treats her with no respect.

Literally I saw Claire's vulnerability last night; despite everything she has done, she is still vulnerable to love. She can fight all vampires, she can stare death in the face; but one thing that really hurts her is losing someone close. Shane did that too her, he made her feel like a child, made her sob and wilt; just because he wasn't man enough to admit he was the one who was wrong.

It took everything for me not to kill him instantly last night; I would of fought, just for the chance to cause him pain but I know that would of caused Claire even more pain- so I just walked away. I'm so mad at myself for what I did; I shouldn't of just walked away… I should of walked away taking him with me; then calling time on this 'gym'.

I hope he comes back, just to apologise to Claire; and I swear to god he touches her one more time… I'll make him dig his own grave.

Claire pov

I've just told Michael, he took it so well. I have to laugh at the fact that Eve seems more excited than me; I am excited but it's the fact I have to tell Shane, whilst knowing deep down that he will never believe me or he might not even listen!

That's my biggest worry that he just won't listen… that he'll call me desperate and sick for creating a baby, when really he should be smiling and happy at the idea of becoming a father.

Fact is, I'm only 17; I haven't lived yet, I haven't went to MIT or Caltech and with a baby those dreams are gone yet, if Shane was here I wouldn't mind losing a place at those universities because I'd be part of a family; but he isn't here and I'd be a single mom working for a mad scientist vampire whilst, trying to cope with a screaming baby. Any way I look at this; I just can't see another answer, all the answers involve getting my Shane back!

Michael pov

I can't believe Claire is pregnant; I feel so sorry for her; you can see the pain alive on her face. Her smile was so fake when I congratulated her, probably because my congratulation was also fake; I can't be happy for her when she isn't happy herself. All this is Shane's fault, why he's became this monster is anyone's guess because I thought he loved her; how wrong could I be?


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's pov

I physically can't believe Shane; he is never to come near her; why would he think she would sink to his level and lie? He stood with his 'gym buddies' and laughed in her face! Laughed in her face. Then made her yelp in agony; he's his father's son- frank Collins still lives.

She's pregnant with his child, and he insults her… Claire's a better person than me, she didn't retaliate- she just took it. Yet in her eyes I could see the pain; I think a part of her hoped that he would fall back in love with her and admit he was wrong.

That's one thing I knew would never happen, once Shane Collins lets his anger loose; it can never be caged! But Claire still thinks he will return to her; but she never saw him before; that's before her I mean. She changed him and I'd finally thought, the violent tempered Shane had left us but I was stupid to let my poor, innocent CB love him; because he has only returned to bruise her- both physically and mentally.

Claire's pov

He's meant to love me, yet my cheek still burns; with his handprint imprinted into my skin. I yelped in surprise, shock but mostly pain; and what did my beautiful Shane do? He laughed. Deep down I was expecting that reaction but my heart wanted him to take me in his arms and tell me he's sorry- how stupid of me!

Eve took me in the hearse; the gym was just as I remembered filthy, with a warm stench of sweat. When I entered the gym, he was in the ring against a man twice his size but Shane was winning… that was until he saw me. He did a double take, then on the guys next punch hit the floor; I knew the punch wouldn't have floored Shane, that's when I got my hope.

I told him and he actually laughed, I was so confused by his humour that I repeated myself; that made him angry; he called me a slut, a bitch… he even called me needy and desperate. But that wasn't the worst, it was when I said that it wasn't my fault I was pregnant, I saw him flip. His whole radiate a fierce gravity, his muscles rippled and his arm raised back and released; knocking me completely off balance, making me fall into a group of muscled jocks. He was raising his fist again, when I saw Eve throw herself across me- if she hadn't, I would probably be in hospital or worse.

My Shane… he's gone and all I have left is my memories and a child; a child he doesn't even want.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day! and if anyone has any other ideas for this story...pllease tell me!xx_

Shane's pov

I'm such a dick, why did I do that to Claire; I hit her. I really hit her and was going back for more, when Eve dived across her; what was I thinking? She is pregnant with my child, and I told her she was lying about it; my Claire wouldn't do that, I know she wouldn't… but I acted like a complete and utter twat and laughed.

I saw the agony on her face, and I wanted to comfort her but the anger just took over; her eyes were pleading me to understand, to come back to her but I didn't; instead I hit her. I saw myself reflected in her eyes, and guess who I saw? Frank. My father. The man I never wanted to be. She was scared of me, she actually backed away.

I can blame nothing but myself, for what I've done to her; I shouldn't of came to this gym but now I'm hooked; the protein shakes make me stronger; I'm fighting against vamps so one day I can protect her from that dickhead Myrnin; and well then there's Glory. Glory is a vampire, but she isn't; she's perfect and beautiful; I'd do anything for her just to make her happy and proud; anyway she was there last night, I couldn't see her but I could feel her presence; that's why I lashed out at Claire I had to make her proud… she would have been proud.

God, what have I turned into? Actually don't answer that. I know who I am… I'm my father. Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's pov

Shane is in real trouble now, this isn't just a gym; no it's a fight club… that broadcasts outside of Morganville! He could be killed for this; they film him fighting vamps, then charge people to watch the fights on the web.

To make it worse we only found out because poor Claire got a phone call, some girls were watching it and enjoying it; the main clue they gave us was that they watching it over and over again; Immortal Battles. Vassily, that's the vamp running this little club, charges $100 just to join, whilst then having betting offices to take even more cash. There are millions of views on Shane's bout alone, at $100 an account, Immortal Battles is making millions… that's until Amelie finds out.

Claire… poor innocent Claire; I need to get Shane back I really do. Shane is danger; he's fighting with Satan himself.

Claire's pov

Oh god. Shane is in trouble. He's fighting… with vampires; in a cage whilst being filmed.

He's going live in just two days; he's going to be killed in that ring. I have to stop him; I'm not going to let him die; even if he doesn't love me, he isn't about to die.

The video, he's faster, stronger than ever before; something is very, very wrong. Normally the vamps would win easily but, they weren't; Shane's kicks were just as fast and powerful; his movements were as strong and… please no; Shane.

Its blood, that's what those drinks are blood; not just any blood… its vampire blood! Like frank said it makes the user faster and stronger; that's all they need. They want a decent fight, not one that's over in seconds; so they feed the humans vampire blood, to get a fight but once the blood wears off the vampire wins…always; and most likely the human dies- like a pawn on a chess board.

This gym, this is illegal; and illegal means death in Morganville; Shane is not going to die… there has to be something.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane pov

Two days till my first live bout; I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face; full of longing and disappointment. I want my Claire; hell I want my baby; I'm not my father, I want a family. When Glory isn't here that's what I want; but when she's here she releases the monster- every instinct turns to the fight- even if that means fighting the one girl I love.

I can't do this anymore, I want to go home; to the Glass house, beg for their forgiveness- I just want to go home. I'm broken, bruised and heartbroken because of my own stupidity. I should have listened to Claire, she knew that this gym was bad, but I didn't listen because I wanted to protect her; that didn't go well since now she probably hates me.

Well actually she doesn't hate me, she cares enough to send me the picture of our unborn child; a small black and white picture took away all my anger, I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. I think she still loves me in some way, my perfect Claire could do so much better than me; she should find someone who doesn't cause her heartbreak. But she is my future, I'll admit that. My life is incomplete without her; I love her.

I'm going home, I want to be there for Claire; I want to support her; prove to her how much I love her. I know they won't let me go without a fight, but I've got to leave now before… basically before I die. My body is weakened; those shakes aren't good; they may make us stronger, faster even but that all comes at a price. My whole body aches, each broken bone radiates agony; my knuckles are raw from the fight; I should be dead… hell if it wasn't for those shakes I would be dead.

I'm going to escape this afternoon, I'm going to go in the normal gym, with the normal people; and I'm going to run for my life; hopefully back into the arms of my beautiful Claire; I can't afford to lose myself again- if I do I may never come back.

Claire's pov

I went to the hospital this morning with Eve, my baby appeared on the screen and I cried. Its tiny arms and legs move so delicately; it has a face… it sounds stupid but it made it real. Eve sat just smiling in complete and utter awe; people would probably think she was the mum going by her bright smile; I was so happy to see it, there and alive… that's the moment I knew I had something to bring Shane back.

Eve went to get the car, so I went and bought an envelope and a single sheet of paper, I simply wrote 'This is ours Shane, don't make it just be mine' finishing with just a single kiss; the envelope felt heavy in my hands as I places the scan photo inside; even now I know this is my only hope. He's not that heartless -at least I hope- this is something I know he has always wanted; a real family, a loving family… much like his own till the tragic death of his sister.

Eve's pov

CB thinks this will work, I just hope for her sake it does; she believes the Shane we know is still there somewhere… I only wish I did. I hope that he's there but fact is Shane wouldn't hit Claire. The Shane we know adores her.

Truthfully though the scan is totally adorable, like it's so small; Shane will have to have a heart of stone not to fall in love with it instantly. I know he's always wanted a baby; even since Alyssa died; he's wanted a child- someone he can protect. He feels like he let Alyssa down and has always been fighting that battle; but with his own child he can prove to himself how worthy he really is; and Claire will always be there for him, that's the main difference. Shane never had Claire before and Claire actually loves him and wants to help him… I just hope he's not beyond help.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank_ you to everyone who has reviewed or even read my story; i hope you enjoy this chapter xx_

Shane's pov

My heart's pounding, my legs are numb; my whole body is withering in agony- but I still run. The echoing shouts behind me make me even more exhausted and desperate; I know I will never escape their suffocating grip. The only ounce of strength I still own, is the image of my Claire; the woman I have always loved, waiting for me to return.

I have to get back to her; I have to see her face one final time. I stick to the brightly lit paths; the sun pounding against my back; it's the only comfort I've felt for weeks. I know the sun is just a hurdle for the vamps but it gives me those critical minutes and seconds before my capture.

I can see the Glass house; but I can hear their shouts… they are coming for me because I'm Shane 'the hammer' Collins; I'm the human who can really fight, my anger and hatred of the vampires makes a more interesting fight; I'm just a pawn to them- another way the vamps have exploited the human Morganville citizens; it makes me sick.

I feel myself begin to fall as, my legs loose all strength; I've been defeated… the world around me turns white as I wait for the final impact... as I wait for my death. I feel my heart beat slow, my breathing become shallow; but then there are arms around me. The wind cools my aching muscles but, all too soon the baking heat scalds my already blistered flesh.

I hear voices though… an angelic male voice, a high pitched female's and then a saddened female's. The saddened female is coming closer to me until I feel her presence by my side; cool lips touch my temple… until a saddened whisper restarts my heart 'Shane, I still love you'.

I've returned to my home; but really for how long?

(A few hours later)

I've been lying here for hours, just seeing a blank white canvas; hmm I can still hear the whispers. I know Michael, Eve and Claire are here; defiantly Claire, she has never left my side.

I just shut off from the world when I hear a crash, Claire jumps from my grip, leaving a cool wind behind. My body is lifted from the couch (maybe?) into strong arms-Michael's arms- and I hear a chorus of whispers. I feel Claire's lips on mine; then the shouting starts… crashes, bangs are all echoing. Then they all silence, with a cool air.

That's when I know…. We've escaped using a portal- at least I think.

Michael's pov

My skin may be burned, I may be furious with anger but for now I'm content that my best friend is safe. Claire's quick thinking kept us safe; she opened a portal directly to Amelie. Some people may think that was foolish but, Amelie is our only save haven and Shane is being cared for. The only weak link in this plan is the fact we have to tell Amelie… we have to tell her everything.

I'm sitting in-between the girls, Claire on my right, Eve on my left; both are holding my hand in a stone cold grip. Amelie's stare isn't intimidating just cool and collected; one of us has to speak and before I can even take a breath Claire begins.

Claire's pov

I've just spoke, the air was weaved with tension; Amelie sits all queen like in her throne… if I hadn't of just spoke; well I wouldn't have her stare! Her eyes are fixed with mine and I find myself talking, knowing I'm going to tell her everything. "Amelie, it's the gym." Her regal nod makes the hairs upon my neck stand to attention, I have to tread carefully now, I have to protect Shane. "Yes, Claire what about the gym?" her voice is as cold and solid as ice, I shiver before continuing "They… they are threatening Morganville's safety."

Amelie suddenly stands from her desk, eyes turning a muddy shade of crimson, my heart begins to pound; her nails claw into her desk as she lets out a low growl. "Claire, speak all that you know; none of you will be harmed- even Shane- as long as you speak." I'm going to take this chance; "The gym, there's this sort of fight club, they make humans fight against vampires for money; I think they use vampire blood in the shakes they give the human fighters; and Amelie it's being aired across the internet- people around the world are betting!" I've just spoke faster than ever before; I hear Michael take an unneeded breath before saying "Shane was in the fight club, but he ran away; that's why we came here they came to the Glass house wanting to take him back but Shane wasn't Shane I think they are using some type hypnotism or maybe a glamour."

Amelie stands deliberating this for a few seconds, whilst Michael and Eve both give me side long glances of worry; Amelie now nods her head slowly "Michael that's very possible; forcing the desire onto the human." "We need proof about the vampire blood, and I know just how to find it."

Shit, I wasn't meant to say that but I know now I can't stop. "Well maybe we could take Shane's blood, if they are putting blood in the shakes; there should be signs in his blood" I can't breathe all eyes are on me, until Amelie clicks her fingers.

I watch as a small vampire, no older than twenty walks slowly to her desk "Edward, please do as young Claire has just said; and upon taking it to the lab please inform them it has been made priority by the founder." "Yes ma'am" he spoke politely, before exiting the room.

"Now for you three I want to know about this website; will you assist me?" There is no other answer for me but a quick nod of my head.

I already know this is going to be a long night.

_So what do you think? If there are any ideas for how this story should progess please say; i just want to make it enjoyable._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's late; had a really weird week, enjoy!_

Eve's pov

We sat with Amelie for hours, she kept making us explain the website; she is beyond worried, her vampire plain skin is like an onion with her eyes piercing and full of undiscovered terror. Now we sit around Claire… at Shane's bedside. Shane's sick; the vampire blood is attacking him from the inside. I can't stop looking at my CB; trying to act strong, giving her stomach a honest rub whilst holding Shane's hand firmly.

My only hope is that it's been proven; they were feeding them vampire blood, and unlike what Frank said large amounts can cause death-basically. He's hooked up to so many machines; all making bussing sounds; Amelie sits royal like in her chair trying to talk to Claire but her eyes are blank… nothing makes any sense to her now. She's alone without Shane.

At least at the fight club, she knew he was there and alive whereas, now she doesn't know; the doctors try to reassure her but our little Claire isn't stupid she knows something is very, very wrong.

I'm sitting on Michael's lap just watching, I can't promise things will get better because I just can't; I won't lie… I'm scared. Shane may be a dick but, Claire needs him.

Actually we all need him and that just scary in itself.

Shane's pov

I want to open my eyes and see my Claire but … I just can't. Everything is white; too bright and perfect; that's not me. Like Claire has always said we definitely aren't perfect; that's a bit of a understatement I think! We are in no way perfect, literally I just wish I could take Claire in my arms and promise her she will be safe but I can't. I can't keep her safe anymore… literally I just can't. I hurt her bad enough myself; someone like me can't protect her.

Anyway I can hear all their voices still, alongside some new ones. They must be doctors and of course the one and only Amelie. Amelie has been talking to Claire for a while now with absolutely no reply; I've got a reply for her… I'm going to live! She keeps talking about my death and I swear to god I'm not going to die.

I just can't; I have too much to live for. My Claire, my friends, my baby; if there is anything else it isn't that important because this is my life… I don't want to die.

Claire's pov

Shane lies here so peaceful; he looks like he's deep in sleep, but he isn't. Shane is in intensive care in the founders hospital; he's in danger of dying. I'm not going to be weak and not say it because I can't hide from the truth; Shane's my world but I can't say I know he is going to live, the blood has affected every major organ… it's fighting against his mortal life.

The doctors are all too happy and positive; that's not real. They know Shane's condition is worse than ever before. Needles bruise his skin; machines beep in every corner of the room but the worst is his body looks cold… something he never is. They are trying to replace his blood, pint by pint to overcome the power inside but it's a struggle; it's not fast enough nor is it strong enough- it looks bad.

The baby inside is begging for my time; but I just can't find the part of me that wants to love it. I think I need Shane. I love him, it's sad but true he may have hurt me but he's my first; showing love and honesty and making me actually believe in the idea of love.

I don't know why Shane picked me, a small mousy geek but he did and I'm not letting him die. I will sit and talk for hours to him until I get him back; weeks, months, years… he's my soul-mate and that's all there is to it.

Any ideas or thoughts, please review x


	9. Chapter 9

Amelie pov

Poor Claire, so stubborn. Shane is sicker than he has ever been before; she doesn't want to listen. Oliver, my trusty second in command, says I should just bite him; create the new generation but I can't… it's not what Claire wants. She sits with him hour upon hour, she only leaves to shower; she's slept here for days now with Shane having made little to no improvement.

I've tried to explain to her but she won't listen; I've tried to shock her but again she won't listen, she believes Shane will survive. For her sake I hope he does; Shane is trouble but for Claire he is her everything. I can tell by the way she looks at him, the tenderness in her grip… the longing to feel his love- clear and simple.

I really want to help Claire but she won't let me, the girl-Eve- and Michael have tried yet they have both failed; soon I will have to force my powers, make her agree to my deed; I don't want to but the founder can never be classed as weak.

Shane's pov

I need to open my eyes, I can feel the weakness behind my eyes; I'm blinded by overcome terror that I'll never see my Claire again. My muscles are numb but not as numb as yesterday; doctors have told Claire to make me a vamp but my baby has said no, and stood by her answer… I'm blessed to have that girl. She promised me in a silent whisper and I will never fail her again; I will wake up; I will live another day; another year; another lifetime.

Claire's pov

They are trying to make Shane a vamp, they can't. I will not let that happen to him; no way. His father came to that horrible fate and what is he now? A lifeless brain in a jar, controlling Morganville; Shane wouldn't want that.

They say he hasn't got better but secretly I know he has. He really, truly has. He's more alive and he's just my Shane again. He isn't the monster, he's the genuine guy I met and fell in love with; he looks so peaceful in sleep… so very peaceful.

I stay all day and all night by his side, as he always did to me. The clock hands tick so slow in the silence; I know how much he hated the silence. I hate the silence; I've tried to watch movies but sadly they just aren't the same without Shane's stupid comments and impressions; he brings me to life- he makes me realise I'm not just boring Claire Danvers! He makes me feel alive, with each nerve end tingling.

I keep getting sympathetic looks off well… everybody! They all think Shane's going to die and I'll be left a single mom, at just seventeen; well I can tell them that I'm not. Shane came back to me once and, he will do it again; he wouldn't leave me alone; he wants this child; he wants to prove he is a good person and that Alyssa's death wasn't his fault.

_His hand!_ His hand has just gripped mine, only for a matter of seconds but everyone seen; he's still with us… I knew he'd never leave me alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_Short update but I hope you like it!_

Shane's pov

She knows I'm still here, I can tell she knows and believes. My eyelids are still so heavy, I have to open them… I just have to. My muscles feel alive, not tired and heavy like before; I can hear them all so clearly- they aren't whispers; they aren't the whispers I once heard they, are shouts of desperation and fear. I can hear their every word and heart beat, I can sense their fear, hope and longing; I know they are all losing hope in my survival… well not all of them. Claire still believes in me; she always has.

Since I first saw that bruised face on the doorstep of the Glass house, I knew she was a fighter just like me. We are from two completely different worlds; she grew up in a stable, loving family whilst I grew up the Morganville way; sister and mother dead, a father wanting revenge- pretty normal. Not. She brought me a life, a future that I never deserved; she loves me for who I am… she isn't like the dates I used to crave, she is beautiful, supportive and understands. She doesn't just like me for the image of the bad guy, she likes me for who I am underneath; I can cry around her and she doesn't think I'm weak, I can scream out all my wrongs and she doesn't regret loving me- I think that's true love.

_That hurts._ My body is being anchored in pain, the needles are being removed; Claire's shouting questions but getting no answer. Her grip on me is tightening, my heart's racing with her fear; she scared! What are they doing?

_Shane wake up!_ My body won't listen but I'm going to listen; my eyes are sealed shut; I'm agonised in pain but still I force my eyes to open. The light is blinding, my mind screams for to shut my lids but I don't; I grit my teeth through the pain until shadows are formed. Claire is lying protectively over me, screaming and sobbing. I gently move my hand to caress her back, she freezes.

I turned my head… to see fangs.

'_No' _me and Claire both scream in unison…

_Any ideas on what's going to happen next? _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently, hope you enjoy! If you don't tell me what you'd like to happen; a baby? A marriage? A death? Anything is possible xx **_

Shane's pov

Amelie's pearl white fangs are all I can see; glinting off the light. She's coming closer and closer until I can feel her poisonous breath on my neck; her eyes are gleaming a deep, bright red. The air around is thick; think with anger, anxiety…fear. I can feel each heartbeat; I can see the tense air forming my handcuffs, still Claire is screaming; our voices are rough with exertion; yet our screams are falling on deaf ears. Amelie's face is frozen, the ageless vamp looks no older than Claire; behind the founder's fearsome face I can see the terror of a child. Amelie wasn't always the founder of Morganville, she was once a child; a royal; ruled by a cruel father. She's like many from Morganville literally unable to cope with the outright desire to be normal; many would love to live like normal civilians, not having to constantly be alert for any danger carrying fangs- but we can't escape, neither can Amelie.

Eve's pov

OK. Shane is awake and Amelie is still going to bite him. I can't breathe; my lungs are aching; they are craving for breath but I don't want to breathe. If anyone doesn't deserve to be a vamp it Shane. He's seen it all before, his father became a crazed vamp, his mother was murdered by the vamps whilst, his little sister perished in a town ran by vamps- every horror of his life is due to vamps. Yet I see no fear in his eyes; they are clear…he can see it all. He's watching Amelie so very closely; each movement followed by his piercing eyes. Claire's not letting this happen; she would rather die than see this but, I don't think she's changing Amelie's opinion. Amelie takes no losses; maybe that's best; maybe I should storm in too and try; he's one of my best friends I can't let this happen… that's what I'm going to do.

Michael's Pov

No. Eve no. Eve's just launched herself into the silent war. We need to stop this now. Oliver is just standing there doing nothing; Shane's life is in danger and he just stands around doing nothing. I can't watch my friend be created into one of my kind. I'm a vamp and I wish I wasn't; it was my only chance of a life. It's not a life you choose; it's full of hatred; anger; indulgence. That's the main one, indulgence. Shane has no control, he takes what he wants; as a vamp he would be crazed, blood would just be from whoever he found first; he wouldn't play by the rules… he would want to be top. He'd lose every piece of his humanity; I can't let him do that. I lunge in trying to rip away Amelie's grip; she snarls and tries to bite; she'll never win this… because we won't let her.

Oliver's pov

Amelie, Amelie, Amelie where do I start? She's too kind and modest to be founder; she wants people to like her and you don't need to liked; you just need to be followed. That's all it is. If people follow you then you're safe; whether that's through fear or loyalty, followers save lives. I've seen many a time people fighting, people dying; it's how the world works- the one who wins, is always the stronger whereas the victim is the weak and generous. The more you give, the more they'll want to take. An example lies right in front of my eyes. Less than a century ago people wouldn't argue against the ruler, what they said was what happened; but now it's completely different they are fighting against Amelie. They are battling her; it's not morally right. Amelie is the leader; she should be followed but she isn't. Her face is pearl white, her beauty is unnatural… she's gorgeous but they don't see that. They see their friend hurt and in need… I only wish someone would have came to save me. No matter what they give me, no power or food will be enough because sadly I loved my mortal life; I may have not been much but I had a place in the world; becoming a vampire completely changed that. I'm hard faced, I'm cruel but I didn't used to be; I used to be in love with a girl until she died; I was going to die too but Amelie gave me the bite. She was young, not even into her fifth year of vampirism, she was inexperienced; she caused me dire agony… I wanted death for more than the pain but I know the chance of death taking me is very slim now- I'm feared… is that a good thing? I don't think so. The world of Morganville (even Blacke) believe I'm happy; at least I know I can act well…at least I know that.

I storm in now, I take Amelie's face in my hands and rip her away from Shane; she was near to creating a vamp but she didn't. Her teeth pierced his skin but no more than that; those wounds will heal… unlike the wounds on my heart and soul; they scar my entire life, for the whole of eternity.

Claire's pov

Oliver's just ripped Amelie away from Shane, I'm grateful very, very grateful; on release of Amelie's grip my stomach was punched… I won't lie it hurts like hell. I'm breathless, sickened and lightheaded. Shane's in a world of his own, along with Michael and Eve; Oliver is manoeuvring Amelie skilfully; she's vibrating with anger but the pains worse than when it began; all I can see is smudged images of life with the white, hot pain surrounding. My heads just pain; a solid wall of unnatural pain; my abdomen feels like it's alight, its burning in a solid ring. My hands –hell my whole body- are shaking, I have no control… my legs just slip away from me; the floor stops my fall-the floor is my only reality. Eve's here. She's holding my hand, probably looking me up and down… then she stops and gasps. I have to see; I lift my head slowly to see me encircled in blood… my baby; I haven't even seen it yet; my only thought while the world slips away is _don't let my baby die._

_**So what do you think? A twist to the story. Oliver's hatred of being a vamp; Claire and her poor baby; hope you liked it. Should the baby and Claire survive? **_


	12. Chapter 12

Shane's pov

Claire; my baby; I'm losing everything. The blood still lies where she lay, pooled and swirled in horrifying disgust. I wanted to be there with her, I wanted to hold her but I couldn't move; I was frozen; I was scared. They've taken her away; they didn't take her quick enough, I saw the blood, the worry in the doctors' eyes… I heard them call emergency theatre. Their voices were raw with panic; under that cool emotionless faces. Claire's doctor, Doctor Mills, was called; unlike the others he didn't hide his fear. His eyes zoomed to the blood, then Claire's face to then rest upon my own; only to then return to Claire. He ordered them with weird numbers and words; all medical talk then she was whisked out the room…. leaving a trail.

Eve's trying to cope but her sobs are uncontrollable; she's trying to blame herself for this, what makes it worse is that she knows she was the one who hit Claire's stomach- she thinks it's all her fault. I know she feels bad but, well it's not her in theatre. It sounds terrible but it's more than truthful; she isn't to blame- in no way is she to blame. One shove couldn't have caused all this; she wasn't just bleeding… she was bleeding. It never stopped or slowed, it ran from her. The doctors looked past the blood, I couldn't! I saw the pool of red, the thick pulsing red… I didn't want to see but how could I not?

That was my girl, and that was my baby. What if I lose one of them; what if I lose both of them? I can't, going back to the Glass house, with it empty along with my heart.

_Day-Dream_

_The house is cold. Cold without Claire. The hospital battled with her life, and failed. She along with my baby perished in that hospital theatre. Theatre 1.3, August 14__th__ 2011… I lost everything. She died, her heart couldn't take it, her organs shut down- she lost too much blood. The doctor wasn't sorry, the bags hung under his eyes; he wanted to go home; see his family; kiss his wife… I didn't even get to marry my beautiful Claire. She fought for my life, I didn't for her. I'm guilty of that. I can't even look in her room; everything is how she left it. Bed unmade; laundry basket over flowing (she never liked the basement!); our photo pinned in the corner of her mirror. _

_Her pillow still full of her scent; her smile still fresh in my heart; her loss still raw in my veins. She's gone and now I'm not hunted by the fighter - they lost their fight- I'm alone; Michael and Eve aren't what I need; what I need is someone who will love me and I don't think they really do… if anything they pity me. Truthfully I just want my Claire… back to before the bite club, before the baby… where we had a future._

_Day-dream end_

I can't let that happen, I can't be without her; what would I do? Who would I love? She's my princess; she's my soul-mate. I just love her. Whatever I do, she's there. I don't deserve her but then does anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

_**So next chapter; short but makes way for the next better chapter**_

Eve's pov

Claire's in theatre; Shane's angry; and Michael, well Michael's full of nerves… and do you know why? It's all because of me. I dived in; I shouldn't of and I - me, Eve Rosser- jabbed Claire in the stomach and now, well she's bleeding… potentially to death. It was really an accident; I didn't mean to hurt her I just, lost my balance and well fell into her. I should have realised, there was blood everywhere and well… she was white as paper. She had no colour to her face, it was a ghost of my friend; truthfully I would of believed she was dead. It was like a horror movie, only it was real; she was limp- there was nothing to her. The doctors' smarmed in, like a hive of wasps… taking in her condition in seconds. I just couldn't move I stood silent; Shane was screaming for answers; Michael was fighting his instincts whilst I just stood, like a statue away from the world. Its death, that's what it is… she can't die but that's what it's like, seeing her die slowly. They took her from the room, leaving a Hansel and Gretel style trail, only instead of bread it was blood; Claire's warm blood.

Now I'm just guilty; if Claire dies I lose everyone; Michael, Shane…anyone who has ever cared because they all love Claire.

Doctor Mills's pov

Theatre is hushed as I work quickly and thoroughly; her body is tinted with red, it's dyed her; head to toe. Admittedly by now I would have given up; she's a mess inside but I can't leave her to die now. If this was my child, I'd want them to do everything possible to save her. She's intelligent, pretty and liked; Claire Danvers cannot, and I repeat cannot die! Blood is everywhere, the suction can't work quick enough, we can't replace as fast as we are losing; her heart's pounding… every organ is literally being drowned. I can barely see yet I still work; she needs to survive… desperately needs to survive.

The beeping shocks me, every stat is low; lower than low… she's dying but I won't let her; she needs to live… I make the nurse pump her heart whilst I prepare the equipment… I shock her, her whole body convulses…still no result; I have to repeat.

All I can think is… please don't let this girl die; I don't even know what's happened.

_**So what do you think? Review x**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. It's going to link to a chapter in the future, once Claire is out of hospital; enjoy xx **_

Shane's pov

So fragile my little Claire; but she's strong, she pulled through. Dr Mills worked with the hands of an angel to bring her back; she's here with me. In the room we share it's cool from the over head fan, her hair dances across her forehead with each silent breeze. She looks young, younger than young; her features look so soft and unharmed; so peaceful in sleep.

Eve is literally inconsolable. She blames herself for everything; neither me nor Michael can help her- she sits by Claire praying for her eyes to open. Claire will make it better; she'll make us one again. It's a different life we all lead; me and Claire in hospital, Michael and Eve just leaving to sleep and shower- I miss home. The chipped corner of walls, the organised chaos, just the general feeling of home. That's what I miss most; smiles, laughter, love and friendship. I don't want to smile; Eve doesn't want to laugh and Michael well Michael is distraught. It's hard just seeing four white walls, the windows are my hope. I hated Morganville before I came in here, I still hate Morganville but I want to return home and have my 'family' back… then we can recover and mourn together.

Eve's pov

It's all my fault, I've lost my friend; she'll never forgive me for this. I was dumb and stupid to even think about trying to help. I don't even know why I'm still here. Why the hell would she want to see me? I want her forgiveness. Shane tries to make it all better but it's Claire who I need.

She'd never even met it but she loved it. Her smile was one that held love and affection; she didn't think about the idea of Morganville, she just knew she wanted it. In her heart she knew we'd protect it, she knew Shane would die to protect it; and now it's gone… all because of me.

Shane doesn't want to show his sorrow but it's there, all of his life it's been there; the idea of a child. A father unlike his own, he wouldn't be an abusive drunk; he'd be caring, loving, considerate… loyal. We know he's changed; the fight club has made him rethink everything, it scared him. He nearly lost everything; but he escaped and came back and we forgave him. That's what friends do and I know deep down Claire will forgive me but I don't deserve her forgiveness… because of me she doesn't have her baby. My best-friends baby is gone because of me.

What do I do?

Michael's pov

Eve, god. The doctor has tried, he really has but she won't listen; it wasn't her. Claire's pregnancy hadn't been perfect and this was going happen; the scan had missed it. The baby wasn't properly formed -I think that's what he said- and it wasn't going to survive; they said it was just coincidence that Eve did what she did. But she won't listen. Shane's tried, I've tried she just doesn't want to listen; it's Claire she wants.

The doctors' fought against god to bring Claire back to us; I swear they are amazing people. Doctor Mills especially he didn't give up; never did he give up. He was the one who forced the other to comply. He carried on till her heart beat again. Her insides were broken, but he fixed then so she can have children. This baby just wasn't meant to be.

Shane's took it well, too well in fact. He didn't cry, he just looked distant. I think he is also waiting for Claire. When she wakes they will mourn together; he will cry with her. They'll get through it, well at least I hope they will… that child held a lifeline.

They're bringing her round, out of the induced coma. We'll have to tell her she won't be a mum… just yet.

_**So what do you think? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I try to incorporate any of your ideas!xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Next Chapter xx**_

Claire's pov

The world is silent, literally just peaceful. It should be weird but it isn't; it's neither uncomfortable nor foreign…just safe. It's a dream, it's all too clear; it should be fearful but it isn't, the surrounding white is just a comfort. The last few days have been horrendous; I've had no movement in my body. Not a single twitch in my fingers, not a single tingle in my mind; but now I can actually think, form thoughts in my mind, my fingers have movement; just a single flinch but it's better than before. People are mumbling in the background, just words but before I couldn't even hear.

I can feel my heart in my chest, my lungs slowly breathing in air; I feel alive. I know the world around me is alive; I'm alive. Shane, Michael, Eve are alive. I'm going to have a family; me, Shane and the baby. I'm finally going to be happy- in Morganville! I will marry Shane; live happily ever after.

I know now, my lips are dry; my tongue escapes my lips, moisture invades my lips. People gasp, why? A voice, I know that voice; Shane! Shane, where is he? There's beeping, lots of beeping. Voices but Shane's is raw, there are tears in his whispers; it's close, so very close. His voice is making the hairs upon my neck shiver in response; I want to smile, I want his face. My eyes are sealed, I'm scared…. I need to see him.

The lights, the lights are blinding. What am I doing? I need to see my friends; I need to see my Shane; I want my family. The pain; the agony; the sounds. I want to stop but I can't… never can I stop. Shadows start to form, I see the faces.

Shane; he's crying, why? Eve, Michael; what have I done?

Eve's pov

They're in there now, being told. I walked out; Claire was scared, her face was… her face was horrified. Shane was by her side, gripping her hand like a vice; but you could tell she was physically petrified. She's my best friend, I should be there with her, helping her through; but I can't be because I caused this. Being the stupid klutz I am; I've caused the biggest heartbreak- she's lost her child.

How can I look her in the eyes? I know what I've done and it's not good. She's so vulnerable; they'll all side with her- I'll lose everyone. Shane will automatically side with Claire, Michael well he will be protective of Claire. I should probably get used to being just Eve Rosser again; not Eve Rosser almost Glass, I love him. I want to marry him, he's my fiancé but that won't last because who'd want to be with someone like me.

_Her scream. _Claire's scream, it's echoing. She was going to be momma; and now that's all gone. She's scared; she's alone in that mind, constantly thinking. The boys don't understand, Shane's upset but he didn't have that connection; he had an image of the future whilst Claire had memories and emotions already for this child. Nothing to bury, no small fragile body for mourn. They never got a first hold, a first smile, a first step; I took it away from them.

Even if they do forgive me, I'll never forget. Always a reminder; what about when we get home? I'd bought a tiny outfit, with tiny booties. A miniature crib. I'd even begun a blanket for the tiny baba; each section showing a part of its family- it will never see it, ever.

What type monster does that to a baby?

….Actually don't answer that I know; it's me.

_**Hope you liked it xx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Enjoy xx**_

_Claire's pov_

_My beautiful, beautiful baby… gone. No chance in this monstrosity of a town. Taken by god, taken by an angel. I lived, how is that fair? My baby never saw the world, not a glimpse of the sun; I have nothing but my memories- too small for a burial. What am I going to do? Shane, I've let him down, Michael and Eve, my best friend blames herself- it wasn't her it was me! My body rejected my own child, its common apparently- this is the one part of science I will never understand. _

_I never got to sit in my home, stroking my stomach, singing to my stomach… watching my stomach bloom. _

_Shane's took it well, he's sitting just holding my hand; trying to help me through this. He feels the same pain as me but, he's stronger, hiding his agony from me; whereas I just cry… sob and cry. Anyway the docs told me, I can still have children, which is just amazing; they worked and worked to grant me this wish. I still have hope… I just wish Eve did. _

_She blames herself for everything, Michael has gone to fetch her, so I can try to explain. I know why she feels like this; anyone would feel like this but… well truthfully my gothic best friend did nothing. I still don't know what to say to her; but the words will come when I see her face. I can't let her feel like this, it's wrong._

_I'm going to tell her the truth, every fact I know; if I have to I will scream for her attention because I'm not about to lose my best friend… I've already lost my baby I can't lose her too. _

_Michael's pov_

_Eve's with Claire now, she's so glum… she's not my Eve. I have a feeling she thinks she's going to lose us; she won't but well she blames herself. Well, I know Claire will try, she and Eve are sisters; I just hope we pull through. _

_Ever since the fight club began, we've been lost. Hospital has became our new home basically; Shane and Claire fighting for their life whilst me and Eve just watch helplessly. I can't wait to go home; feel the weight of the guitar in my arms, cradle it like a child…_

_Man I'm going to have to stop saying that. I feel like all I say has some connection to the last few events. I don't want to upset them; I want to make them happy… oh so happy. I want to see them smile with joy; but that won't happen. They'll return home with heavy hearts; saddened terribly by all events. Each little outfit of no use; the little crib standing empty in the shadows; the image of the future smashed beyond recognition… sounds about right. We're always the ones to suffer, the glass house gang; hmm well we deserve happiness; but we'll never get it. _

_We have each-other; that's all I can say; some people have nothing, we have friends…best friends. _

_Claire and Eve's voices are little slices of glitter, scattering their hurt but together; each holding no blame towards the other. Me and Shane are good, we are both distressed and devastated by this but we'll stand strong for our girls. _

_Morganville should know we're ready; Shane and I were born ready. _

_**So what do you think? I know it's pretty depressing but it's the only way this story could develop; tell me if I should continue this story and/or any ideas you have for this story xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! Just to tell you that the future paragraphs are set one month after Claire and Shane lost the baby, with flash backs to that time.**_

Shane's pov

The weeks have hurt, but today I want to celebrate. I haven't got another tear to secretly shed; we haven't smiled in what seems like a life-time. I'd planned this for after the baby had been born but, I want to ask her now. Claire means everything, she means my life and now I have to just to secure our lives together.

I have a plan, it may not be the best but I think they will love it; I want me and Claire to be married on Claire's (would have been) due date. I'm sick of all the bad memories, I want to make this a happy memory; one in which we can look back in the future and remember. We'll all be sad but I think that's what we need; our wedding will be filled with tears of joy- and then we have a future always remembering that one baby we lost.

I'm going to ask her tonight, in front of Eve and Mikey. Going to get down on one knee, and propose… like in the movies. It's not going to be a full on romantic moment; it's going to be real- show her I love her. It sounds tacky but, well Claire is my girl. That's the truth, she's my angel; saving me from myself.

I told Michael about my little plan and it brought tears to his eyes so, I'm hoping that it will be a moment to remember. He's not been himself lately; either has Eve. Ever since the hospital Eve has never left Claire's side; she's scared that she'll muck up again- she won't.

The day we left hospital was… wow; an experience; defiantly an experience!

_Flashback _

_Today I get to go home, so does Claire but we're leaving half of our hearts here. I think Michael and Eve are too; I've not been home in a while- hopefully it's never changed. Eve keeps fussing over Claire, she has been for days ever since they spoke- at least Eve is not blaming herself; as much! Michael's prepared home, he's taken away the baby's things; I never got to see them maybe that's why I'm stronger than Claire._

_Just this morning we were in the hospital café and well it was next to maternity; she saw a woman with her baby and cried… she isn't over this. I just hope when we go home it gets better; I don't want to be the bad one but we shouldn't cry- there is always the future, they would of have been no future if Claire had died too. _

_End of flashback_

Yeah that day was interesting, very interesting. I just want to have something to smile about and what's better than marrying the girl you love?

Michael's pov

Ok so this is good, right? I hope it is. I can only worry; Shane and Claire are made for each other but maybe it's too soon. I hear Claire crying in the night, whimpers Shane just doesn't hear. She wants a life with him but she's lost… hell she lost a child. I'm amazed that she gets through the day; I think she tries too hard to cope, it's a daily dose of university, home, clean, study, cook-day on day but the weekend comes and well she tries to be the old Claire… it's not always there. Her smile falters, her laugh isn't as infectious and well she just isn't as bright, glowing with happiness.

Yet Shane still thinks this is a good idea; should I tell him? _Ok no, Michael no. This is his life, a life no one can take away and if he wants to do this then let him._ That little annoying voice in my head is right. I can't control him and this will make us smile; something to celebrate.

But truthfully I just hope Claire says yes…

Shane's pov

Ok, everything is ready; meat cooking; table set; candles lit; film chosen; snacks? Shit. Ok so here I am, about to propose to my girl with my head stuck in a cupboard trying to find popcorn and m not a good luck but tonight has to be perfect. I've had this moment planned forever; her looking down in confusion until the wave of understanding takes over; the smile of love and commitment; her giggling at the words, with Michael and Eve looking on in adoration; and finally her beautiful voice speaking that one committing word… where did that come from? Soppy Shane, very soppy! Anyway I've cooked something special for tonight; a nice family meal.

We've been living off ready meal and takeaways; this will make a nice change- real food finally! I've been preparing all day, Michael's made sure the girls were out; I actually enjoyed slaving over the stove, because I knew it was for a justified cause.

The door has just boomed open, with Eve's laugh echoing around the house, Claire's is there too… softer but alive with humour. Their steps come closer and closer till they stop and a silent gasp reaches my ears. I know now is my moment.

I take a few seconds to run my hands over my hair, straighten my shirt and prepare my 'speech'. I walk into the living room, to meet Claire's gaze, her smile is beautiful; I see my Claire in that smile. I don't speak I just walk up to her, get down on one knee, retrieve the box from my pocket- and there's that smile!

The words come effortlessly. "Claire, your beautiful, amazing and all I could ever ask for, I want to spend every second of my life with you; Claire Elizabeth Danvers will you marry me?"

Silence, except for Eve's gasp; there we are frozen; the clock ticks by each second… why hasn't she replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Claire's pov

Oh no. I want to marry him; I really do but is now really the time? All eyes are on me. His words repeat, back and forth in my mind; I love him but is that everything? That was everything back in the hospital, I was distraught and he was there; constantly loving.

_Flashback_

_Everything is a mess, I've let everyone down. I couldn't even carry my own child. The tears just keep coming and coming, burning at my heart. How can my friends still love me? I'm useless. Shane, Shane is still here. He still has my hand in his; he's still telling me he loves me; he's still there. He's the only solid thing in my life. He isn't going anywhere; he promised me. We're sitting now; I'm just staring aimlessly at a wall; where is the good in that? _

_I keep seeing my baby; I have to remind myself it's gone. Finding my hand crawling to my stomach, watching it tickle the outside skin; waiting knowing it achieves nothing. I feel sick, just a bubble in the bottom of my stomach; I think its knowing. Knowing my insides are helpless; knowing I couldn't control this; but mostly knowing I'm empty. Empty._

_But Shane doesn't see that, he see me as Claire; he doesn't think bad of me and mostly he loves me, at least I have Shane; I'll always have Shane._

_Flashback ended_

Yeah that was a bad time; but Shane was there, he stood by me… he helped me as I cried; he comforted me as I sobbed and now I can be his wife! The hands on the clock are ticking and I know now is the time.

I clear my throat, look him straight in the eyes and say those bounding words "Yes Shane, I will marry you!"

Then the world goes into chaos, all smiles and hoots of joy; our lips meet and it sweet, tender and a promise for forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Eve's pov

Thank god Claire said yes; the tension was unbearable. Michael held the top of my arm in an iron grip, he was ready; she must have made us wait, just a minute or two but those minutes felt like hours. Shane's face was adorable, he was like a child. Excitement, nerves and fear were shadowing his face but when she said yes, wow he just lit up the full room. Michael and I exploded into rounds of applause and hoots of happiness; whilst Shane took Claire in his arms and well he showed her his gratitude!

Tonight has been amazing; for the first time in weeks we are all happy. Claire and Shane more loved up than ever, me and Michael are back on track- we're all aiming towards the wedding. Oh, that's what I haven't said; Shane has put so much thought into this. We were sitting at the table tucking into well a feast, when he just came out with it; his idea is to have the wedding on what would have been the baby's due date, he put the table into silence.

Poor Claire just couldn't speak, she had tears prickling her eyes as she nodded and smiled; I was just beyond words… this shocked me because this was romantic and so not us yet it was perfect. He sat and talked about every detail; table settings, flowers, venue; he has it all planned- Shane wants this. His most beautiful idea is to have a fundraiser for the engagement party, raising money for research into the condition Claire had. Again Claire just nodded, she had tears running down her cheeks and a smile plastered on her lips- I sat and smiled because they were happy tears; we finally have something to smile about.

Any way me and Claire are sitting trying to organise the engagement party, and we may sound eager but we only have five months till the big day so… time to plan, plan, plan! Amelie has already agreed to let us have it at founders square, it's beautiful and romantic; perfect. Claire wants the colour scheme to be a baby blue and baby pink; in memory of her baby. I like that idea; we're trying to find outfits. Claire wants something elegant yet sexy but I want something completely and utterly sexy, but I've found a flaw… nothing I like is available in these girlish colours! I've promised Claire we'll go out tomorrow, try and sort this out because unsurprisingly this engagement party is… this Saturday. Yes, we only have five days to prepare but we have everything at our fingertips.

I'm so happy for my CB, she has actually started to recover; I, well I still hurt, I still feel some blame but I've learnt that it wasn't just me and I'm happy with that… I think.


	20. Chapter 20

Claire's pov

I'm engaged. I don't feel any different; but it did feel perfect. He slipped the ring onto my fingers; just like the movies. I'm going to be married in just five months. Eve is in heaven, we're already planning; and when I say planning, I mean both planning an engagement party and the wedding. Too much for most, but for Eve it's just perfect.

Shane has some of the sweetest ideas, but he has really surprised me with his idea for the engagement party; for our baby… couldn't get better. The colours will be the cutest blue with the sweetest pink; colours I would have had the nursery. I want flowers; lilies, roses, carnations, I want it to be pretty… but mostly I want it to bring me closure.

That's where my next idea came from; the crib will be used to collect the money. It may sound ultra weird to anyone else but, the idea behind it is pretty cool. Me and Michael were talking and he mentioned that we'd need some kind of collection pot, that gave me the idea of the crib; to which Michael teamed the phrase 'save a life, with your fill'- basically meaning we'd save a child's life with the fill of a crib. It sounds spooky filling the crib but maybe that will give me some style of closure.

The whole town is invited, I don't just want a party; I want the party! I want people to know, I want people to see we aren't hiding, I want my life back. That's what I'm going to do. I know people will feel sorry for me but I have to confront those demons; I need to smile again.

Tonight I feel alive; I feel beautiful in my own skin, I don't feel worthless anymore because I understand. I'm going to smile and remember because nothing compares to your first but, I can't let that scare me- I just can't.

My future may not be perfect but, who's is? And especially in Morganville, a perfect life is surviving day on day; we are survivors, we don't give in and I'm going to rise again and smile… show the world I'm still ready and one day I will be a mum.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Opinion time! What happens next? Fights, romance or does everything weirdly go to plan? Love to hear what you's think and hopefully make this story more enjoyable! xx**_

Oliver's pov

Another engagement. Another wedding. Yes, Claire and Shane; again in the news but this time a happier occasion- they are going to say the vows. I deeply hope it goes well; they have both been terribly unfortunate in the past month. The baby is common knowledge in our small town; they are both being treated with solemn respect- it's saddening news.

Yet they both openly air their news. An example is pretty clear in the invitation; they are holding this event not just to celebrate their engagement but to raise funds for research. Hundreds of years I've watched people marry but, in my day there was no party or celebration; people married because it was what was done. I myself never married, she died before we had the chance. They married to have children, own a home, and have a family… I was never like that.

Ever since I was young I've been an outsider, someone different to the rest. She was like me in so many ways; we were both unlike the rest, we had a connection- a deep meaning connection. She was as the young say 'my soul-mate' but, I just suppose it wasn't what life had destined. People feared me then, but she didn't she never held fear in me. I had so much love inside for the world, I was gentle; I wouldn't harm a fly but now I've lost that streak of humanity- it's there but deep, deep in the pits of my soul. Tragically now I struggle to find it, but it's there because Amelie shows me… she shows me the gentler side of myself. The founder is again not like the rest, she herself was an outcast.

Though she never admits, I've heard the millions of stories; Bishop's bite brought her power, but also the craving to beat her father. She became cold, yet now young Claire sparked something inside her. Amelie was young when she received the bite; never had a chance in life, never nurtured a child or married a young man. No longer is she young, inside she's crumbling. I see light inside her, the same light that was in my beloved. We have moments where the anger just melts away and we see each other- really see each other. That's when I can admit I do love my queen; caused me agony and abandonment yet now we are more equal than ever.

I shouldn't but the old ritual always counts. So maybe Claire and Shane can built upon this marriage and hopefully move on from the past… but from my experience love is never easy- even with the love of centuries.

_**Okay, so do you like the idea of Oliver? The story is still based around 'the Glass house peeps' but maybe a background story. Mrythin maybe?xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the delay in updates, had a random weekend! Enjoy chapter 22 xx**_

Amelie

His lips touched mine, delving deeper and deeper into my soul. My heart pounded with the beat of his cold lifeless heart. His tongue touched my lips, begging for access which I quickly granted. We've been fighting for too long, I can't remember the last time I felt so breathless and complete. I'm hungry for love, hungry for a soul-mate… hungry for a partner. Lifetime after lifetime I've fought against the world, but now here in my office I know he's what I need.

_He walked in proud. I could sense the change in the room; he wasn't the man I knew. As I lifted my head his eyes touched upon mine and stayed; he watched my every move. He purred the words I've been longing to hear 'Amelie, a__ kind heart he hath: a woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart,__my heart is ever at your service' that is when he kissed me._

I can smile in my cold heart, he has warmed me! He holds such power and comfort; such a great warrior, thus such a great lover. Men upon men have fallen at my feet, yet I still stand strong- I've been known to all manner of man as cold, powerful… unloved; yet now I rein as queen, founder, beloved. He rouses me from my daydream with his delicate touch and the subtle scent of coffee; his breathe alive upon my neck… my body begging for more- his hands work down me, slowly unbuttoning my pants… I never imagined me and Oliver, thee Oliver of Heidelberg together so passionately but then what is love without surprise?

Claire

6 days to go and every invitation has been sent. The whole town is invited to celebrate and party. Amelie even granted permission for other family and friends to come; from outside the borders of Morganville. For one night we live in harmony; human and vampire. Even Morley is coming, with the other vamps from Blacke. I want to prove I'm well but mostly I want to make my baby proud.

Eve has been an angel, last night we sat up till after three writing and addressing invitations; hundreds but it's worth it. She knows that in silence I dwell on my past; she never allows me silence. Always chatters about nothing serious; always her bubbly, peachy self. Her and Michael are back, they never broke but they were close; closer than close. Eve spent nights crying, Michael spent nights in silence but they fought and came through stronger than ever. Michael has took to the guitar though, each melody starts high ending with a subtle slow, painful note- he still smiles though and it isn't forced… we all are trying. The baby definitely made its mark.

Shane, my fiancé. He still dreams at night; nightmares of dreams. He still sees a vision of losing me. His panting and sweating, makes me wake most nights- he clutches me in his arms; protecting me… just keeping me close. Though each day he doesn't show what consumes him at night; yet as the dark hollowing hours tick by he loses the defensive edge. He whimpers, he shivers, he calls my name yet night after night he asks me our child's name. The voice is weak, edged with tears; something somewhere is telling him he needs to know this name. I never used to know what to reply but now the name is clear in my mind. A little girl is what I always see; my little Carrie Alyssa. In my mind I know it was not a son; I sound deluded but something in me knows. I really do know.

Anyway, apart from the silence and nights; its good- life is finally good. I haven't forgotten my child but I've come to terms with my loss. I can now watch women on the street, pregnant or with their children without bursting into tears; I can look at the crib and smile remember the feeling of having my child inside. I'm given looks of sympathy on the street but finally I know… happiness is always the cure to each broken heart or painful throb.

_**So what do you think? Amelie and Oliver? Next chapter is more build up to the party and a surprise...**_

_**Might update again today! xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth

I haven't seen Claire in like over a year, maybe two and I definitely haven't spoke to her for like a year but this morning I got an invite to her engagement party! I couldn't breathe; Claire my like used to be best friend is getting married. And by the pic on the card he is fit! Drop dead gorgeous. I can't see what he sees in Claire but my god she's lucky. Yet like she's marrying at seventeen, seventeen! I'm still studying; the last boyfriend I had was my English textbook- literally. And then I got the biggest shock, like ever… Claire has been pregnant!

Oh my god! She's like the mousey geek yet she's been pregnant and marrying a fitty. I do feel sorry for her though because she lost her poor baby; that's so sad Claire always wanted a family. Growing up that was her dream; a big family. She wanted three or four kids, a husband, a big house, a pet… she wanted the dream. And the girl's getting it.

Mum and dad say I can go; but I'm sort of nervous so I'm gonna take my friend, Madison. I started hanging round with Madison just after Claire left; I was god damn lonely; she just left to go to TPU. I can't believe her though, she just left me. I was alone, we were always together; best friends since before I can remember. Then she went and I was lucky to get a text. And now she's getting married.

But what really hurts is that the back of the invite is a picture of her and Shane (I think!) with two others a girl and a boy. The boy is again fit; blonde, angel like… to die for whilst the girl is goth; not bad goth but goth. Her and Claire are giggling in the pic with the boys both laughing; under the picture is written in baby pink _'The Glass house gang; best-friends for eternity!'_

It stung.

It's like she's just forgotten me; but then I look at the invite and think she hasn't. I need to see her and this weekend is perfect. I'm going to make it like it was before- I want my best friend back.

And there is an open bar; what's not to like?

Eve's pov

Today is the final day to find outfits! Stressed isn't even the word. The boys are sorted but me and Claire are still struggling. Morganville definitely isn't fashion capital of the world but today it has hit an all time low. The stores have no beauty or even sweetness; so we've turned to the internet. I think I've found mine; it's lace with no back, super short and ultra glam. It's a baby blue but it's very, very sexy. The goth look won't work, but this look will. The heels are skyscrapers; all glitz and sparkle. Claire's found a dress too and I must admit I do feel jealous. It's shorter than mine but so, so pretty. Strapless with a corset style back; a tutu skirt, mostly net. But what is really spectacular is the fact that each layer holds diamantes; that sparkle when the dress moves- she really will be queen of this ball.

She's excited; like a little child. It's real now, her and Shane aren't just fooling around… this is marriage. I never expected Shane to marry; truthfully I saw him die in the cage for Brandon's death, yet Claire saved him! I expected to lose him; he was always fighting; with himself or someone else yet now he seems to smile more; they are each-other. Shane Collins- I just never expected.

With just four days to go, tomorrow is prep day… I'm excited. Saturday will be music, laughter, friendship; over and over again.

_**That's this chapter complete; next chapter should be the day of the party… should everything run smoothly?xx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The engagement party expect…anything! Hope you like.**_

Shane's pov

This week has been the quickest of my life; yesterday just wasn't long enough. We were at founders square till gone two in the morning; setting tables, decorating ceilings, preparing the dance-floor, on and on we went till everything looked perfect but that's not what it will look like tonight. Tonight it will be magical; designers are going in to create our perfect evening. This is something neither Claire nor Eve knows of; in just a few short hours we will be celebrating with our town our engagement.

Michael and I are just playing on the game consoles whilst Eve has dragged Claire of to get some style of beauty treatment. Their outfits arrived today; along with the bill! My god the bill, figure after figure; I really hope it's worth it. Both Michael and I gasped in the empty air as we were handed the invoice; I could hear the girl's sniggers from upstairs. On the other hand me and Michael are wearing tuxedos; I felt stupid in the store but hey it's for Claire.

Tonight is going to be perfect; I just hope we can enjoy it. People will behave I hope but I do doubt tonight won't end with some sort of violence.

And here they are back. Claire looks beautiful; her skin a natural tan; her hair curled round her shoulders; whilst her normally nonexistent nails are painted in long strokes of blue and pink. She looks angel like. Yet still we sit as normal, curled together on the sofa whilst Eve and Michael take the Chair. We just talk about nothing and everything; we laugh inappropriately; joke like its nothing and giggle when it's far from right. It's like a family; the Glass house family. Every-day is a fight but when the prize is this good; I can never ever lose.

Claire's pov

Me and Eve have been in her room for so long, she keeps changing my makeup, changing my hair, then changing her own; even though I think it's perfect every time. The boys are getting ready now; I can hear the shower; I can hear the sprays of deodorants, followed by the sprits' of aftershave; closely followed be footsteps descending the stairs.

Now Eve has finally managed perfection; she slips the dress slowly over my head -careful of the makeup- letting it hang on my curves; slowly she fits the corset to size and slips my beautiful heels on- now I feel like a princess. Delicately she dresses herself, Eve looks amazing. There is no doubt in my mind; her beauty radiates; she's glamorous. We both look amazing because tonight isn't just my night or Shane's night, it's our night to finally move on from our past.

Eve's pov

Time to go! Me and Claire are trying to 'safely' descend the stairs; heels are not meant to be used when in a hurry! Anyway it's worth it; no matter how many times I see their faces it still creases me. Both of them look like love sick teenagers; jaws dropped and eyes glued. Ha. It doesn't last long, before they are complementing and ushering us out of the house.

We aren't going in one of our cars; we are going in a vintage Bentley- I'm so excited. We all somehow fit; and then we drive off. Sadly I'm surprised it's all going so well, I'm expecting the worst I think we all are.

Claire's pov

I can hear the music already; we are like two blocks away. I'm snuggled into Shane's side; playing with the ring on my finger. Last week I was devastated but this week… I couldn't be happier. Shane and Michael keep shooting each other weird looks- random looks, I'm intrigued. But before I can say anything I see my party; not the party I designed last night… no this is the party if my dreams.

All my guests are mingling together; all the columns of the square alive with lights; dancing circles of lights reflecting off every surface and this is for me. Eve's gasps are full of shock and awe whilst mine is full of love and amazement. Shane's whisper is soft and gentle "you like?"

This takes me completely off guard; my Shane did this for me. I whisper back "you did this?" His cocky grin is full of his own pride "yeah, you never answered my question" I just reply simply "I love it!" Before kissing him hard on the lips; trying to show how much I adore my event. Yet we are interrupted by the cheers and shouts of our crowd; tonight is our night.

As we step out the car, the sky above us is filled with fireworks spelling our name; I look up and have no words but the smile fills me with joy. Shane kisses me again; which just makes the rows upon rows of guest cheer louder and louder; till the night is full of echoes of our names- making my night sweeter and sweeter… since when have I been this lucky?

_**Next chapter is the party!xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Last chapter of today; probably publish some more tomorrow xx**_

Claire's pov

I've danced all night; it has been amazing! Amelie has made it a once in a lifetime event. The designers have filled tonight with surprise after surprise… including my favourite part, the casino. All the money that is spent in there tonight is being given to the charity; I'm helping people by marrying the man I love- what's more perfect than that?

Everyone is here; vampire, human. My parents, my family, I think Elizabeth is even here! I've mingled with person after person; accepting their thanks and apologises, me and Shane have been inseparable- truthfully none of us have left the others side. I've sung song after song; rock, pop, country- I've sung it all tonight!

I've even gambled, game after game. Having no idea for the rules, I just picked a number I liked- I won a couple of times! The rooms are echoing with dices being thrown, roulette wheels spinning, cards shuffling… but mostly people's laughter. Each win earns a hoot of happiness, each loss brings a sudden intake of breath- but everyone is together.

Amelie and Oliver surprised us all arriving hand in hand to my night. They are more than a little in love; our founder is smiling and laughing with every guest, surprisingly so is Oliver making tonight a complete success. They too are spending time in the casino, both spending money like water; raising more and more funds for our charity. She's dressed as elegantly as ever, ball gown and all; whilst always is sporting a basic tuxedo like most of the guys tonight. They keep looking into each other's eyes; they have both lost the fight for each other because now they forever happy in each other's gaze. Centuries fighting each other with moments changing the future…

Anyway me and Shane are about to dance together in front of everyone… as you have already guessed we weren't expecting this. All are surrounding the dance floor, with every set of eyes focussed on us- pretty scary! The music is something I don't recognise until I hear it properly and realise its Michael; he's set up in the corner playing softly. "Come on them; it's our night after all!" Shane suddenly whispers in my ear; and it is- we're gonna dance!

His hands circle my waist, whilst my own circle his neck and we sway together to the music; the soft melody is beautiful, making me forget about all the cameras and videos- taking me back to our living room and Michael's live playing. The song, plays and plays till the whole dance floor is full of couples swaying to the music. Shane bends downs and places his lips to my ear to softly say "Mrs Collins this is perfect." There is reply for me but to place my lips upon his; his reply is instant.

We're interrupted by applause as the song ends; and Michael takes his bow. And then the real music starts and I dare not to leave the dance floor; Shane's laugh is raw and deep, whilst my own is light and tentative… but we both show the world our moves! The four of us are dancing, with me and Eve busting some serious moves, when someone taps my shoulder; I turn because you know its rude not to; and I see Elizabeth standing looking not too happy- by the look on her face she is seriously pissed off.

Elizabeth's pov

I can't take anymore of this; that goth girl is everywhere she goes- well it's either her or one of the two hotties. So I walk over and tap her on the shoulder; so she turns and looks at me dumbfounded. I stand there just waiting for her to talk.

I must have been standing there for at least a minute if not more when Claire's high, excitable voice squeaks "Oh my god, I thought it was you; thanks for coming help yourself to drink- the casino is pretty cool!" With that she turns her back on me- literally doesn't give me a second glance. That more than anything pisses me off; so again I tap her shoulder and this time I speak. "Claire, I haven't seen you in like too long! How you been? Can't believe your getting married, sorry about the baby! I really missed you, you just never came back!" Her smile is bright and not the one she left with. "I know too long, and it's fine tonight we get to help others! I missed you too but I couldn't leave this; could I? I have the best friends a girl could ask for, a job, and then well I'm getting married so it's pretty perfect; and truthfully what did have to come back to?"

That stung! What did she have to come back too? Well she had her parents, her best friend, her old life. Man what's up with that girl. I think my voice shows how pissed off I am or I sound like a whinging and jealous little girl "Well you had me; and your old life- or is this new one better, with your new best friends?" my voice has just broke, I feel so stupid- I've just shown her I'm upset. Her smile is sweet yet holds no beauty "But that was it; now I have everything… absolutely everything, why would I want to go back?

The bitch, how dare she; I told her everything, I stood by her as bullies called her and now… and now what do I have? Nothing, a slap in the face. My fists are ready; her face is ready; bang… she is no longer my best friend.

Claire's pov

I saw the punch coming, I just didn't have time to move. The connection made my face burn in sudden agony, and yelp a slight scream. Shane is already holding my 'best friend' by the collar of her dress; practically choking her. I'm not bothered, my face is bothering me more- if she has bruised me, I swear to god!

Shane's loosened his grip on her dress, her smile is smarmy; but I'm not going to punch her. "You think your big and you're not, I could kill you right now- but I won't; just get out of my party; get out of my life and dare show your face again… you get me?" Her face contorted in laughter, I really could hurt her. "Well little miss I have everything; you don't because hmm what are we raising money for? Let me …" I'm not letting her finish; that bitch can go; I'm watching my fist move swiftly through the air and I make contact… she yelps; no one ever disrespects my child.

I'm walking away I can't… she laughing; Shane, oh god he's going to hurt her. "Shane, no!"

_**That's all for tonight! What's going to happen, any ideas? But I'll say now no-one is going to die xx review please and share!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Shane's pov

Why does one girl -not even a vamp- cause so much chaos? Claire thought I was going to hurt her, I wasn't I was just escorting her 'kindly' from Claire's sight. That girl had a death wish; I swear to god Claire turned mad… completely and utterly furious. I've never seen her like that; as soon as I heard baby, I knew it was going to escalate fast and it did.

That girl got one hell of a slap, straight across the cheek; now I'm not saying that it was a good thing but damn my girl looked sexy! But then she walked away so I took that bitch by her collar and ushered her to the exit; that was when I heard Claire. I thought she was coming back for more; so I hid the girl half behind my back- not because I wouldn't want to see that bitch in pain but, my C wouldn't want this; she would regret it in the morning. That's when I just carried on walking and gave her to some scary as vamps who helped her out. There end of that!

Yet now the party isn't even close to ending; people are still gambling dollar upon dollar; still dancing arm in arm; but most still together, everyone in one area showing community pride and support. We still haven't left the dance floor; I'll admit I must stink! There is only so much lynx can do! But I love it because tonight no one has cried; we've all smiled and actually enjoyed ourselves- how weird is that?

And Claire well she looks amazing. She's a princess, an absolute princess! The first time I met her I knew she was a fighter; and now I know my girl is strong… powerful, ready for Morganville. I know her parents weren't happy but they were devastated about the whole baby thing; that was when we told them…

_Flashback_

"_Mum, mum yes I'm fine and no you don't have to come." She's just told them; well actually they've just rung us! Whoops… _

_Anyway the invitations have been sent and accidently we haven't told Claire's mum and dad. They've just rung all panic stricken; she's trying her hardest to persuade them not to come early, her face is stricken with anger and amusement. "No mum, Shane is looking after me; and Eve and Michael- I'll see you on Saturday anyway!" _

_Her mum must be putting up a fight; going by the eye roll she isn't winning this battle! I'm sitting here killing zombies with mike but I swear to god I can't help but snigger. Her mum and dad aren't the must easiest of folk to persuade. _

_Finally her mum has given up; making her promise to call tomorrow; we're curled up on the couch laughing because it could only happen to us… the future Mr and Mrs Collins!_

_Flash back end _

God anyway tonight has been a blast and well this is just the engagement! Me and my girl are going to go home and well…. Let's leave that to the imagination- celebrate our engagement! Tonight couldn't get any better.

Cake? Did someone say cake? Disregard that tonight can get better!

_**Ok you like? I don't want to sound funny but can you all please review; it feels like you don't like and I'm tempted to just stop writing so can we please review cause I like writing this but I don't want to do for no reason; also if you don't please tell and I will stop… Thanks in advance **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really made me smile x**_

Claire's pov

Last night was epically amazing; the town made us proud. It was hard to wave everyone off at the town borders but at least they're safe. Today is back too day to day Morganville. We have to also start planning a wedding-urgh, I can't wait but it's going to take years and truth is we only have about four month maybe less. Eve's already started the whole 'to do' list and there is still a mountain of things to add; and that's without even thinking about a wedding gown! Anyway Eve's about to take me to school, her job is relatively uneventful at the UC coffee bar so; well at least I don't have to walk… you never know what's lurking.

My stomach is doing flips; yes I love school but I'm scared, do you want to know why? Every corridor reminds me of my past. The ring on my finger glistens, catching the eye of Morganville natives along with most of the college crowd- they stare –those who aren't in the know- probably thinking I'm some 'knocked up' slut… if only they knew.

My book bag feels foreign upon my shoulder; an unneeded weight. My life has changed so dramatically; I forgot school; I stayed up late; woke up at noon; cooked; clean; studied; and yes I came but I wasn't here really, my mind was a million miles away but today I'm back. I'm watching every stare; hearing every silent comment- it doesn't bother me but then really I only have one more semester until I leave and become a Morganville native.

Technically I already am but when I leave school that's when I'm… hmm there is no word to finish that sentence. I'm not trapped because I was offered leave; I'm not free because I'm stuck- so really I'm somewhere right in the middle- not really a good place to be. Anyway that's when I'm, part of Morganville; that's when my real life starts.

Anyway the corridor seems to just drag on and on but calculus II seems to appear from nowhere; the class room is as usual mostly empty; just a handful of students struggling through a couple of years, ready to transfer out… that will never be me. Anyway there are maybe ten of us and that's pushing it; today and the rest of semester will be mostly comprehension; just me listening for the odd fact or equation I haven't already learnt. I probably shouldn't have read the whole book at the start of the year but really I had nothing better to do; and also I sort of always do it- it's like a really bad habit. Mr… ok I've been in this class for nearly a year and still I don't remember his name, oh well anyway he's droning on and on… I wish I was at home.

Yeah still lounging in bed next to Shane; smelling bacon and eggs… watching Morganville grow around us but no I'm stuck listening hour on hour to random professors telling me things I already know; perfect, just perfect. A day I don't think I can cope… only five more hours; can't wait for break in the coffee bar with Eve!

Eve's pov

I forgot how boring this was. I swear I've just came back to life; one thing though the customers have never, ever changed. Still as sarcastic as ever; still holding on to kindergarten comebacks… since when has 'drop dead gorgeous' been a comeback… well actually in this town it could be- but no matter, I'm back earning my pay cheque.

CB wasn't herself today; she was talking but it wasn't her. I think her mind was somewhere else, a million miles away. She should have a gap between lessons soon; hopefully she'll come to the bar, I'm bored…totally and utterly bored.

Omg Michael and Shane have just walked through the UC doors; I should have been dreaming but no Michael has got a gig today in the atrium and they are here most of today; which means par-ty! I'm so happy they're here literally; our buddies.

Omg CB just got here; her smile when she saw Shane was unreal! They are all huggy and kissy in the corner; whilst Mike is setting up the guitar and stuff; people are watching but I swear we do not care!

Oh shit I do now. Morrell. Monica Morrell has just entered the building. Oh shit, Shane's going to kill her; or Claire; or me. I've never liked her ever- spoiled brat of a child.

Oh. That's not normal. Monica has just walked away; one look and she walked away, I wonder…

_**So what do you think? Ideas? **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry for the delay in updates; exams are here and I'm stressed! But here's chapter twenty eight… I can't believe people still like this story; you've really made me smile! **_

Monica's pov

It's stupid to be jealous; isn't it? Especially of that girl but god she's happy and I'm not. I thought they would break but if anything they are stronger. I walked in and they were just sitting playing a game of 'tonsil tennis'; their friend saw me –that gothed out bitch- bet she's telling them all now.

They will all be wondering why I didn't make a scene; be the bitch I am and the truth is I'm jealous! Yes I, Monica Morrell, am jealous of that nerd. She's happy, she's getting married, she nearly had a child and what have I got? I don't think I have anything; well that's unless you count pad after pad of jock's numbers and a facebook wall covered with snaps of me 'snogging' random guys… I want a relationship, but apparently no one can look past my very own past.

Yes I've been the slut, the bitch, the bully but I've learnt that I need love as much as anyone else- god if Amelie needs love, doesn't everyone? That's what got me so desperate, seeing her and Oliver; they were like two teens, madly in love- I couldn't watch. Guys only go for me if they want a night to remember, or a big busted girl on their arm; they never want a relationship, a date, even a meal out. Don't get me wrong, I used to love that but now I want to be loved.

Look at me. My hair is a different colour every week; my skirt's barely legal; I intimidate most girls I come in contact with, even my own girls are scared. I'm known as a murderer; I've bullied girls to death but I swear I didn't mean to kill Alyssa. I didn't. I'd heard that she was out; and I knew Shane would get out so I set the fire- it was only meant to scare him…

But instead Alyssa was there; so Alyssa died… I killed her.

That's why people don't love me; I've bullied girl after girl, I've attacked person after person; yet apparently that was cool, because it wasn't them. Now my time at TPU is nearly over it's not cool; people don't want to be feared, they want to be liked. Especially in this town; being liked can save your life.

I say I need boy and I do; but really I just want friends. I don't want friends like Gina anymore because she isn't fair or nice; I want friends like the girl I tormented, the boy whose sister I killed and the other two who I've nearly killed… but I'll never get them as my friends.

Who'd want friends like me; someone who has murdered, bullied…feared.

Amelie

My dearest Samuel; your grave still tended by all who loved you, my father caused you, your sudden death. Never shall I forgive him; he is better off dead; I keep him locked away, he hates it. He took you away left me without you; I miss you very dearly. You were the human who changed my life; you showed me love like never before. Your copper hair lit up a room, you were an angel… a vampire who never changed his heart.

You're the one I've came to love; yet now Oliver is taking that post. I never believed I would love again but he's everything I need and more- he treats me like a queen but he knows I rule as one. He wants my crown but he will never own; Morganville is mine and I long for it to grow.

I'm just trying to tell you; that whatever you see, you're still the lover I long to seek.

_**So? You're probably going ask about Amelie but it's for the future chapter so remember her words! I've tried to make it clearer, what's happening in each chapter because I know it can get a little confusing but the next few chapters are where the real story begins.**_

_**Also if you have any ideas for a specific character or even a certain story line just review or pm and I'll incorporate; and I promise I will write anything into this story **___

_**Also I'll only write this until you think it's boring so just tell me… enjoy **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey sorry about the delay in update but as I said before exams are stressing me out but tonight's the big update so enjoy! **_

Oliver's pov

In my day folk would take any job needing done; cleaning of sewers; a slave to a family but now I can't even find a mortal to fill a barista post. The young are only interesting in parties and studies whilst the rest already employed in work; a raise in hours means a raise in wage- they just don't understand.

I and Amelie, truthfully I love her; she sits with the town in my coffee shop yet sadly I don't believe we can be happy whilst they rein of bishop still lives. He's been sighted; somewhere in our small home of a town- Morganville has been wronged again. Someone somewhere has given him access; he's slipped in under the detectors- making him loose in our own town, no-one is safe. News broke in Amelie's office.

She sat the ice queen, no emotion on her face; but fear was present in the air. Her father has once caused destruction and death in our home; made us run and leave the others to battle a truly unbeatable immortal- I swore on that day, that next time none will run, we will battle him till his death… make him pay for the lives he lost.

But now we stand divided; only the powerful of our kind know but we all have different ideas. Some believe we should fight; whilst think we should just retreat- I stand to fight this man. Amelie sadly told the Glass house today, along with the cops (Hess and Lowe) they took it as expected; Shane wants revenge for this father, Michael wants to prove he's a fighter, Eve well she's scared but she'll stand strong but Claire…

I doubt she will run, standing strong with her friends; for a bright girl she does some dumb things but she trusts the ones she loves- for that this girl will survive. She'll be his prize if he was ever to win; she's Amelie's favourite- he'll think of it as payment to her debts. That's why Hess and Lowe know. Amelie believes that if we protect her then he won't have bate; she knows too much. If Bishop gets her, it's like giving him the key to Morganville; we nearly lost once- I can't 'nearly' lose again.

Claire's pov

He's back. He made me his puppet. He controlled my home. And he's back. Where do I start? I don't believe that we'll run again, Oliver wants to fight. Amelie knows, she's the chess master, the lord of tactics; yet I secretly believe she knows that running is no option. To run would be defeat; the cops are here to protect the house, protect me.

They believe that I'm in the most danger; Hess and Lowe now in live in the 'Glass house'- the high life is officially over. They have the spare bedroom. Ever since Michael and Eve became serious they share, so Eve's room is officially the cops' room. Apparently it's for 'my own safety' yet they are making me more of a target; people will get suspicious. Which group of teens has cops live in? Em none. That's because they don't need them; but that could also be because they don't live in Morganville- drama on every corner!

I don't think Shane's happy, Bishop took his father away. He made him vamp; he punished them both with one bite- for him it was pleasure. Shane won't forgive. His father to him is gone; he died in saving the town he hated yet I know better. I wish I could tell him, I really do but how would I start? Oh Shane thought you should know; your dad's a brain in a jar; he's alive but not and he runs the town- of course he wouldn't flip out, not Shane.

Bishop is trouble. Actually he's worse than trouble and maybe that's what will finally kill him; hopefully Amelie will hold the dagger… she'll sentence him to death, instant, agonising death

… With silver, always silver.

Michael's pov

Bishop. The vampire of all vampires. I for one was under his control. His bite, the strongest. His hold, the torturing. His heart, cold and unbeating. And he's back.

I'll fight; I'll prove I'm of Amelie's blood; not his. He took my free will; he nearly lost me Eve. She was alone. I was one of the fighters, Shane was one of the prisoners whilst Claire was his property, his slave; she lost us all- we left her alone. But not again. We fight as one and one is all you need.

Hess and Lowe are now members of the 'Glass house' and in all truth, I was happy before. We weren't the smartest of fighters but Claire knows a lost cause, Shane has the muscle, I have the speed whilst Eve has the determination which is something we all should have.

One day soon she'll be my wife. I will make a life; enjoy the time I have with her. She's my soul mate; the women I'm meant to marry; but becoming vamp has changed that entirely. She will grow old and one day she will die and I won't. I'll be one of the eternal; the bloodsuckers… the feared. People fear us through not knowing yet I know that most won't harm; it was freedom, a chance, an opportunity that made most of Morganville's vamps, Amelie is a kind, fair ruler- we will fight for that.

Bishop will not escape; this is his finally chance, because death will soon strike its sword.

_**So what do you think? Worth the wait? Going to try and write from other perspectives as well as the main characters; any ideas for the next pov… enjoy **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey two updates in two day, lucky you! Might be a delay over the next few day got a chemistry exam… someone help! Anyway if you have any ideas or questions just review or pm me and I will answer or include your thoughts- even something small. Much love **_

Eve's pov

Day one and the cops are already annoying. Hess and Lowe are like family but they want us to be too safe; we grew up here, we know the rules yet still Shane is chaperoning me and Claire to uni all day! I feel bad on cb; Shane is going to class with her- my poor C won't learn a thing- apart from chemistry, lots of chemistry!

Last night we got the full story off Amelie. He's back and they are ready. I hope we win this time. Last time we won… just. Yet it wasn't a win, it was a capture- to win will be for him to die. Sounds cruel to sentence him to death but Bishop is so far from human; truly he needs to be finished, see the glow of the sword.

Michael is nervous, truly nervous. Bishop has acted fast this time, too fast. Only months have passed, a year tops since he last tried for rebellion; normally he takes decades, centuries to plan his attacks. He wants Amelie to pay for making him weak; she held him prisoner- that's why he wants her dead. The only daughter who is more powerful than he will ever be; he lost his lovely François and Ysandre, the pets who followed upon command; this time he will come ready to defeat. Many still find master Bishop the way forward, the vampires who lives for the days centuries ago but Amelie stands strong… as she said ' we're just as powerful, one mortal can defeat countless immortals as long as they know the secrets'

… that's great but one problem still stands, can you guess?

You got it. Anything happens, the Glass house knows every secret.

Shane's pov

My god, who really needs physics in this town? The professor literally is droning on and on; Claire is sitting scribbling notes into her notebook, she looks so innocent- like any other seventeen year old would.

She isn't like any other seventeen year old. She's battled numerous immortals, saved lives… saved an entire race; what seventeen year old has done that? No other. We took her in for protection yet, now Claire protects us- she signed to Amelie, to protect us; only to battle Morganville again and again, and now here we stand neutrals. Who would ever have believed that?

Anyway she blends with the crowds, she could be another one of the transfer students, one of the hundreds but she isn't because she's my beautiful Claire. Her hair keeps falling into her face; her fingers keep roughly combing it back… showing me the bite Myrnin inflicted. I'll admit it makes me furious knowing he has once bit my precious girl but, on more occasions than I'd like to admit he's been the one to save our lives. He keeps repaying us, he isn't as bad as I once thought.

Tonight Amelie wants to talk… that can have many meanings.

Sometimes its simple boundaries or others it us playing with death itself yet, we always make it; that's us the Glass house… Bishop I hope you're ready to meet…

Hell!

Amelie pov

Simple melody, low then high but that's the power of music. Back when I was young only the rich, the powerful had music; the rest knew of no such thing. Now we live too casually, we play music as we come to rest; we play music as people say their vows, but really what is music?

Music is the cover of pain, it hides the torture; people try to forget in music but the lyrics bite with every sound. Whimpers, cries, shouts my town is not about to ruin; I've dealt the card but now I must play; the chess board is set ready for the battle to begin; I don't know what moves to play nor what my father has already planned but as night falls on the fifth night my father will find his grave is in sight.

He will leave, I've promised my world because he didn't just bring destruction; no, he brought heartache, loss… he took away my only soul mate. Samuel died in favour of me and now I won't let his murderer walk free.

_**Hope you liked it; I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourites or even has read and keeps reading my story… you make it worth my while so thank you **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Update today but possibly be a delay until about Tuesday, chemistry exam and I have no idea; so anyway chapter 31 her you are… enjoy, many thanks **_

Claire's pov

Thursday, the day that holds many sins… last night hell broke. Last night we all lost touch with the world; the vampires are going to fight Bishop. As the clock strikes on Friday; midnight holds what the next day will bring. Bishop won't expect this; he won't expect the forces we have; because we will beat him. But my head knows that he could so easily win; Amelie's strong but Bishop is old school. A cold hearted killer.

University is like a cattle pen; slowly moving towards the slaughter house. I'm trying to be positive but it could so easily turn into cold blooded murder; a match in a gas tank. I'm scared, I'll admit I only have hope; I'm not letting myself see a future- to see a future would be to believe… unlike the others I'm optimistic but still have sight of the facts.

Tomorrow night is 'The Dead Girls Dance' the annual dance held in the EEK fraternity house; I should know Monica tried to have me roofied there whilst Shane was trapped in the cage, in Founders Square- that was a long night, but all in the past now… thankfully. Anyway if Bishop succeeds it's a free for all; the students there will be like an 'all you can eat' and the vamps won't hold any of their previous morals; because hell it's blood, they're just taking it from the source not the bank. Plus the students will be that drunk and drugged up they won't realise until it's too late; and only a small few will know the real happenings in town- basically they're screwed if we lose!

Oliver and Amelie have high hopes; they want a quick, clean fight. All they want is bishop dead; once he's dead the fights over; because there is no-one strong enough to take her throne, she's safe to rule for eternity. The town is being told in Founders Square tonight, I know how that will go. Amelie will make some dramatic speech about the honour and courage of fighting for Morganville; many will sign both human and vamp- men, women… teens. Amelie doesn't care as long as she has an army; yet she is willing to arm them; stakes, silver, knives- because she knows we stand strong.

Even though we say we hate it, its home. Some actually leave to then come back; because outside the barriers is a different world; Amelie may be cold but she's fair and she listens. The vampires may not be the favourite of folk but at least they live by the rules; outside murder, war, rape are ripe but here the vampires live in harmony… for the most part and people understand the rules. For natives Morganville is a completely different world then outside those boundaries and most -even though they won't admit it- don't want to leave because this is our home, and is it really that bad, compared to the rest of the world?

And here's class. The place where no-one knows; not even the protected. I feel bad but then what's bad about protecting the ones in need? Nothing, except they should be prepared for a war… possible death.

On a lighter note wedding planning isn't going so well; maybe it can wait for another week… maybe?

Granma Day's pov

Standing in the White Queen's pen; I've stood in her protection for my life, no more or no less. Tonight the town has gathered, a maximum of maybe four thousand; when the barriers went down thousands ran; lost their memory but ran so now we have just the fighters; the ones who never give up; brawn and no brains- yet they stand by their vampire queen. I'm proud to say I've witnessed real war; not a war in countries but a war in races… and I've survived.

Now it's just me and Hannah. I've made sure my good for nothing granddaughter got out safely; she forgot me and Hannah but maybe that's best, she wasn't right in this town- she wanted power, she was just waiting to be killed.

Amelie's voice echo's in the square, asking for our attention. Her speech is not only delicate, its hypnotising… telling us her message. Many sign for this devastating deed; most just want to kill a vampire; any vampire. We stand as one but there will always be rebellion; I can remember I was twelve…

_Flashback_

_The Texas sun rippled off the street; sending smoking concrete into the air. The bracelet nipped my arm; but not in a throbbing sense but a reassuring one. Walking hand in hand with my mother, I was proud to be of the founder. She was unseen to all; my mother gained us her protection by choosing the house in which we live. She gave birth to me in the parlour room; it seems right to say that now… don't know why. And she intended to die there. Intended being the word. _

_We were walking and at the furthest corner we saw commotion so we turned… wrong idea. I can remember her hands sweating and her heart pounding with each step; her word still scar me 'survive.' And that was her death. They blamed her, rightfully. Her death was instant; a bullet through the temple… she never got a funeral._

_The other men, for killing a single vamp got burned to death whilst alive. In the centre of Founders Square, the two men I called uncle burned- their screams still haunt my dreams. I, a twelve year old girl was made to watch them suffer; caged, trapped… crippled in agony. I never slept, my dear father, a labourer for our Founder, struggled to create a stable home; yet somehow he kept my protection- my hero. He has saved my life even after his death_

_Flash back end_

I probably stand now where they burned; they move the cages… only so the concrete doesn't burn fully. As a child I'd always wondered why such a terrifying place was surrounded by roses; now I know it's to cover the smell. Under my feet lie bodies of the 'convicted' criminals. It's always been fire; death by fire- cruel really. But we stand strong because life here may be abnormal but its stability; each person knows everyone. I could watch the world but find a home in Morganville.

My twig like fingers grasp the pen; a fountain pen-expensive- and I sign away to fight. One thing Morganville offers is a chance. No age, no appearance everyone is welcome… I just wish it wasn't to fight.

_**What do you think? A little fight. Any particular points of view or scenarios you'd like to see in this fight? Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas- it makes my day! Sad I know. Anyway enjoy **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Early update! Hope you like; much love **_

Eve's pov

I'm an equal in this; and here he is telling me I can't. We're engaged and still he doesn't want me to fight. I'm not being left at home again; they aren't going to battle without me. It's a mumble in the background because nothing he says will make me not fight.

"_Eve listen to me!" _His words are sharp. Sharp with love, fear… honour. Yet this makes me feel worse; because I know I can't stay at home, I've been fighting my whole life against everyone- I don't want to be alone. My childhood was just a blur of praying for freedom whilst being under Brandon's torturous grip; he made me the fighter. He deserved his death. He really did; the nights I spend begging for his mercy, he just ignored my pleas. That's when I flipped, sixteen and I became alone… then I found the guys, they aren't doing this alone.

"_Michael, I'm going. Claire's going, Shane's going… you're going. I'm not being left behind again, you are not leaving me; either we all go or we all stay here because none of us are worth more. I'm a fighter and that's it." _I sound bitter, angry; I soundlike a moody teenager who isn't getting their way, but I don't care because I'm not the one who stays behind- I don't need protected.

His face is set hard, and the guitar seems forgotten; he believed I'd crumble quickly… he was wrong. I don't care what he thinks; I know now is the time to prove I'm a fighter. My parents didn't understand; my brother suffered through my wrong but now I'm going to save my town.

It sounds selfish but I need to know I'm a good person… after everything, I have severe doubt.

Hannah's pov

So; Morganville is at war again. Can't believe I've agreed to fight for them, I hate this town; but how sad is it to say its home. Granma has agreed to; she shouldn't have but well I couldn't stop her. Apparently this time Bishop is going to die; I believe Amelie. He is going to die; with Amelie raising the sword. He killed, he tortured, he ruined so much, we collapsed before but now we stand strong… we have an army.

We trained till the early hours of morning; sun rise early, no clouds barricading the sun. The concrete melting under this heat; the perfect day to stake a murderous vamp. The Clock ticks, but with each move of the second hand, bishop's life gets shorter and shorter… let's hope he isn't prepared and for that he will die.

Claire's pov

His muscles so tense; even in sleep. The sun a comforting blanket over my bed; this day is so perfect but will have a terrifying end. Last night we sat until the very early hours; talking, laughing… together. No-one would have guessed what today will bring. Shane will fight just like his father but, unlike his father's hatred; Shane will fight for the good of this town- he is no longer a hater.

So deep in my daydream, of this perfect day; his fingertips trace patterns all along my spine, weaving complicatedly; I don't want to turn and break this moment… the suns burns, unlike before it was comfort. Slowly I turn to see deep into his chocolate brown eyes; they hold so much love and regret. His regret comes from the past so hollowing and distant. His sister. His mother. His father. Bad luck doesn't even cover it.

But his future is bright. Tonight we will win; even though that means death. Somewhere Bishop will meet his end at the hands of Amelie; then all will be forgotten. Hess and Lowe will go back to their home; the glass house will be safe and finally we can be happy… just like everyone else.

And I can marry Shane; I can celebrate what I lost. But mostly I will find closure in all that has gone wrong. Is that wrong? No.

_I don't care what people think because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger even if that means someone else dying. _

_I'm not cruel. I'm anything but. Yet Morganville teaches one thing… evil needs to be taught its lesson. _


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey! New update chapter 33 **_

Shane's pov

I stand with my friends; my best-friends. Eve in all of her Goth finery, I used to mock her but today I can't. Michael, my best friend since school; he has forgiven me more times than enough- even when I wreck everything, he welcomes me back. And then there is my Claire. What can I say? She's my life, my future, my forever. I don't want her here but unlike other girls she wants to fight. She stands strong, a confused mix of emotions apparent on her face; fear, honour, commitment. She knows that today could mean many things; she believes… they all believe. I believe in them; with-out them where would I be?

Hmm it's hard to think; there has been so many times when I've faced death, yet death has never taken me. I'm always in wonder, as to why. My recurring memory is when my father came back the first time; the cage!

_Flashback_

_This is my end, exactly like my sister; erupting into flames. Yet I hold no grudge to the vamps; I just want Claire. I don't want her to lose me; I can't lose her. The first time in a long time I've felt longing and love for a girl. And soon that love will go, along with my life. _

_The biker next to me is angry, tormented. He knows death is only a matter of minutes - wait – I hear shots. Lots of shots, repetitive shots. The bikes; it could only be my father. My hearts pounding with fear and desire. If only I could escape. If only I could find Claire and run. _

_My father undeterred by the battle behind us; makes my escape. The bars twist and turn angrily under the grip of the cutters; the squealing of metal makes my ears bleed, until a clear snap breaks my path. I climb awkwardly out, my father stands proud but the sirens are blaring… soon they will be on our backs. _

_Without any feeling of resentment against my father I ride away; we feel free, free as the wind in my hair… until all that cuts off as the vein blue and blood red lights trace our path. Dad should keep going, moving faster and faster but he doesn't; he takes random turns into narrow streets until we get to a building; just a boring run down building._

_The old hospital; I thought my days of dying were over._

_Apparently not!_

_The old decrepit building is a nightmare; bending corridors and clutter covered stairs- but this is my dad's idea of safe. All of us together make less than 10; this is when the battle begins. We each take a window to watch; my father and his buddies drink to pass the time. At heart he's still the cold alcoholic; but now he's ready to kill. _

_Hours seem to pass until I hear a shout; a loud bellow of noise. Elliot, one of my dad's fellow bikers. He's at the front window… that's where we all crowd. I wish hadn't seen. I'm dead. Out there is more vampires than I knew existed and they aren't alone; there are humans out their too- where's the sense in that? _

_He wants to run; and I'd go if it wasn't for Oliver. Oliver. He has my girl. Dad doesn't want me to go; he thinks we should run. We fight. His hard powerful punch knocks me sharply off balance sending a crippling pain through my ankle and a hard slap across my face. We continue until my dad stops. He places a bottle, a perfume bottle, into my hand… his only words are 'Go get that girl; you stupid boy!' I don't wait._

_I run as fast my ankle will allow; making it just before anything could happen to Claire. My tone is bitter but casual as I speak to Oliver; he lets Claire go. That's when I pounce. I spray the water into his face; he backs away cowardly, clawing at his skin. The silver burns; the holy water is torture. We run back into the confines of the hospital. _

_The doors slam, the barricade is placed. We don't have time for more than a sweet kiss before we go again. We run floor after floor; door through door… even down a morgue shoot, that's when I see my father._

_Something isn't right; I know it isn't. Claire realises first, she runs and breaks the full contraption; every biker in the room makes an empty shout. Dad isn't happy. He goes to punch my Claire. He doesn't get there because now I know. I know dad will never change; he'll always be mean; he'll always be cruel. I stop his punch, and return one of my own. He hits the floor wiping blood from his mouth. Many words are spoken but he leaves and me and Claire run._

_Well I want to run but Claire doesn't. She flags down a cop car; I try to ease away but I can't leave her. We both get pinned and handcuffed. Taken in a cop car. I trust her._

_End of flashback. _

And that's how she saved me. They all saved me. If it wasn't for Eve Claire wouldn't have been there; if it wasn't for Michael I would have been in prison… they all saved my arse and now we fight- the joys.

But I know deep down that when I go; when I battle they'll all have my back- because that's what friends do. Through thick and thin.

Midnight only 2 hours away; not a fleet of nerves in sight.

Claire's pov

Ok. I'm going into battle. Not just any battle; a vampire battle. Freakin insane! I sit on Shane lap and the four of us just talk. We talk about what we're going to have for tea tomorrow night; how school's going; how work's going but none of talk about our biggest fear- tonight. We all are showing nerves. Michael is continuously tapping his finger against the desk; Eve is knawing at her nails; picking at the corners; chewing at the varnish. Whilst Shane is thematically tracing my spine; over and over again. Whilst I, well I'm more or less chewing the skin on the inside of my mouth; until it bleeds. Lovely I know!

Amelie is coming. Me, Shane, Eve, Michael, Hess, Lowe, Hannah, Richard and Monica are going with her whilst the others will be securing the small points. Our little team is us humans along with a range of Amelie's finest and most skilled guards with Myrnin and Oliver- we taking the main entrance of his 'lair'.

He's took one of the large warehouses on the outskirts of town; we're going tonight to end it- one way or another. Bishop's control still haunts my dreams but when he's dead; I'll sleep knowing that monster will never touch me again.

Across the room many groups are starting to form; you have the older, wiser group; the burly men; the strong, fighting women; the teens and then the final group. They aren't of a certain stereotypical group they are a mix; people who fit in none of the other categories, with the only similarity being that they would fight for their town- Morganville.

They are the brave ones. Except that's everyone.

1 hour 30 till midnight; let's just pray that everyone survive.

Oliver' pov

Battle after battle; decade after decade; century after century… still one thing stays the same death. People lose whilst others return victorious- it's the way of life.

I expected death; back when I was young I was a warrior in war. I battled as a mortal; then again as an immortal. I preferred the idea of death. Now my life is endless; I've seen everyone I love die. My girl died, my mother, my father, my siblings, each and everyone I've watched die- some days I wish I'd have a chance at death.

Tonight we will lose citizens of our town; but sadly it's known… you can't go to war without death. We may lose some of our own race but still that's war. Yet tonight I'm going fight; like the warrior I am.

I will be victorious; Amelie will keep her town and Morganville will live unharmed by Elder Bishop.

1 hour till midnight; let the buses be loaded.

_**Ok, sorry about the delay. Got a physics exam on Thursday! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep reviewing! I love knowing what you think, kisses **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Let the battle begin…enjoy, **_

Amelie's pov

My town sits upon buses; preparing mentally to fight. Some as young as fifteen with some as old as eighty; yet they welcome each other. Vampires sitting among the breathers- tonight we're all equally. I really wish there was a better way, to secure my father's death but there isn't.

My warriors are a mix; all sitting in one of my sleek sharks. The limousine tonight is full; full of bodies; full of emotions… with a solid selection of heartbeats. I have with me the Mayor, Monica and Hannah; a group strong and proud, they will fight alongside me. I also have the two neutrals Hess and Lowe; both committed partners; they will fight for each-other- they will protect their own. And then I have the troublemaking neutrals; Shane, Claire, Eve and… Michael. Michael I know is one of them, he stands to fight for his friends. My small town has survived much, thanks to these four. Eve and Shane stand true to the group; clean and honest fighters. Michael one of my own, yet I know his alliances lie on the other side of the bloodline. Then Claire; the saviour of my species, trusted and accomplished- she's a spark, something Morganville has never seen. Along with a selection of my strongest and most faithful guards my troops are ready; these will win me this battle… to then I will kill bishop.

'_An eye for an eye.' _Except my father owes me much. I'm not what others would say; I'm not a cruel vamp nor am I unfair; the humans here know… they wouldn't be mortals if not. My vampires know that it isn't all about being predatory and many just want a normal life; a life without change. I know some miss their mortal life; whilst some live luxury as an immortal- I know life isn't as simple.

_This is the last move on the chess-board before I surrender my king; my town lies on the edge… I rely on all who live in this moment. _

_Forty five minutes till midnight; father I hope you're ready._

Granma Day

We're all seated upon the plush bus; Hannah and I have both gone are separate ways till this fight is over. She is one of Amelie's chosen. A selected few humans with abilities she needs; quick thinkers, fighters; brawn and brains. Only a few are still home; babies with mothers; toddlers with grandmothers; young children home alone. Most are here tonight; they know unlike Amelie's mercy, Master Bishop is completely and totally old school evil.

My father would have fought; he wasn't revengeful for my mother's death. He knew her plans; my mother hated life here, she always wanted escape- to be away from the monsters, even if that included her murdering in cold blood. Believing they were cold and heartless didn't help; part of the underground side of Morganville. That was in the late thirties, early forties; before all of the hype. People held fear then; but now we hold hope in what can be our town. Standing side by side with vampires; civilised chatting; it's the future… if that's what the future needs to hold.

I know when I'm gone; Morganville will again change. I've been offered the change; my human life for a vampire one- I said no. Amelie brought the discussion to me, a mere month ago; I'm too old to live again. I've seen my life and Morganville around me; I'll die here whether that be tonight or in the time to come.

_35 minutes till midnight; I'm not afraid of death._

Miranda's pov

I see tonight; my head clouded with thoughts. The red of the blood, the white of anger, the black of the end. The fangs, the screams… forever a memory. I'm about to fight; a 16 year old girl. I'm alone, no one cares about me. I can see the future but, still they don't care. Eve doesn't care, my parents don't care. Claire… well she cares a little. The first person to listen, not through pity but for friendship; she shines in my future.

I know things they wish they knew. Amelie won't kill him, nor will Oliver. It's a surprise who will but he'll die. No compassion or sympathy but his death is strong and willing. A coating of silver upon the tongue; glittering burns, a siren's scream… he'll think his murderer is weak; but they aren't… it comes down to the last second- his mocking laughter turns to an empty scream. Death takes him straight to the murky pits of hell; for that death is his peace.

_30 minutes till midnight; for the hour hold here._

Claire's pov

The car is cramped and stuffy; the over crowed space in which delivers us too possibly of his mercy. Amelie sits quietly, as Oliver speaks in low tones; she doesn't show any emotion but I know it must hurt. It hurts even though he has brought nothing but devastation to her.

He's still her father; conceived through rape? Yes but that makes no difference. Their blood line still shared; their memories of a past. I know what the future is; for me the future is now. Shane is there, marriage alive in our near future. For now isn't a time for regret; it's a time for showing the right of all wrongs.

The limo stops with a sudden jolt of strength; then the doors slowly open. My heart is pounding in my chest, trying to escape my rib cage; my breath is rasping. The cold wind shocks my skin; the goose-bumps take charge. Shivers dance my spine; tears sting my eyes… we wander into the thick, heavy darkness.

Hiding behind another warehouse, I burrow into Shane's warmth. His strong hands envelope me closer; Michael and Eve move nearer till are shoulders are touching- comfort in our small secure group. No words are spoken between us, but our eyes show that we won't be leaving. We'll follow each-other even into death. For one isn't about to escape without her friends; except they are more than friends… they are family.

I feel guilt now upon my shoulders, my own parents safely in Dallas know of nothing. I must admit I hold not much of fear. I've fought with the devil before; many times before – each time much like the last.

Survival, the Glass house we will return.

_10 minutes to midnight; Bishop I'm coming. _

_**Next chapter the fight! What do you think? Can we get as many reviews as possible because I sound stupid but I like to know everyone's general feeling on each chapter; plus thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far… **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**And now it's time; officially let the battle begin! **_

Claire's pov

Amelie's knife tipped fingers, count slowly down. 3, 2, 1… we move.

Hugging the shadows, we delicately manoeuvre the building; we're bringing in the rear. Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin are the first; they want to enter our battle whilst Richard, Hannah and Monica are together in the centre. Our little groups have already formed; inside with death tangible we will fight against but for now we're all content to huddle and silently step in our small groups of comfort.

Shane's hand is like a vice around my own; his palms are sticky with sweat, as his breaths are ragged against the bitter of the wind. Our once sun blessed day as turned to the ice crippling pits of Satan's home.

My steps are silent; only our breath making the slightest of noise. Bishop's mansion of a warehouse comes slowly into view; Candles lighting a few windows with the rest being in complete blackout; Hannah's small curse echoes all of our ears.

A second holds as we all watch, what could ultimately be our death. Surprisingly Amelie's hand slips discreetly into Oliver's, who grips it with intent need; the look that passes between them is so naked and raw, I feel intruding to look. Instead my gaze travels to Shane; his eyes are wide, in taking the horror of this house. Our past battles against the devil include knowing; something we definitely don't have now! I let my hand grip even tighter into his; relaxing against his warmth and love. I take the time to look into our joined hands; see the way the curves join so perfectly- if this is the end, then I'll die happy.

Yet that second, passes yet again too quickly. Amelie's bone white finger signal, grabs each of our attentions… the subtle count down again brings us back into the move. Shane's gentle caress of my fingers; brings reality back but I know in this moment no amount of tenderness can sooth my raging nerves and inner fears. A single glance into his eyes makes the tears build behind my own; this could be our last minute together. A cool brush of wind against my ear makes me shiver; until Shane's warm breath tickles the surface. His simple words 'Don't leave me, Gorgeous' make my heart smile and weep in the same second. I can't leave him; I'll go down trying.

The terrifyingly dark warehouse looms above us now; the last steps are taken as a run, until the door is directly at our feet. I ready my first weapon; whilst sadly removing my hand from Shane's; his lips press urgently against mine, for a second no longer- yet I respond none the less. With lips the colour of skeleton bones; Amelie mouths the word 'Go' and with that I take a single deep breath and follow my fellow soldiers - and friends- into the suffocating darkness.

_Midnight; no going back now._

My senses go into frenzy; each blackened with the slowly disappearing light. The doors booming shut announce our entrance; but my fear still lies in the loss of my sight. No reflection of the moon guides my path, I walk cautiously using my only remaining sense touch. The walls guide my path; a straight corridor, running deeper and deeper into the centre of the shed. Around me is nothing but silence… nothing. The only smell that invades my nose is the thick damp rot. Apparently the whole building is smeared with the stuff- according to my crippled nostrils.

Each step I take, is taken with great care. The surroundings I'm in could hold many amounts of dangers; all lethal in some aspects. Though I must admit the further I go, the less fear I feel.

I spoke to soon. The scream rips through the house. A loud, fear consuming scream. My heart pounds against my rib cage; whilst the sweat builds in my palms, I grip the silver knife with every ounce of strength I hold. My eyes finally reactive to the utter darkness, give a basic outline of the corridor I'm in. I hear nothing behind me now, apart from my own pounding heart. I slowly turn, watching my step, to find nothing. No-one is behind me. Not Amelie. Not Michael. Not every Shane. I'm alone. Worse; I'm alone in Bishop's house of horror.

_Where is everyone? Why am I alone?_

I continue on my path, until I hear a single step. A strong, muscled hand touches my shoulder. The scream that escapes my lips is thunderous through the house; yet my kidnappers hand quickly muffles my dire need for help. Again lips brush my ear. This time holding no warmth or love. 'Claire how lovely; let's see how times have changed.' His voice chills my deepest fears. His laugh echoes the room, bouncing off each wall; he takes me in his arms and moves.

_Shane's voice is the last thing I hear; his panic stricken voice, my name. All I can think is please don't let me die. _

Eve's pov

I grip Michael's hand tightly as we walk the remaining feet to the house. The looming monstrosity creaks in the wind. Fear is all but gone. My spine shivers with each spine tingling glance; my nerves make me jittery. Michael's presence is the only thing keeping me here. Keeping me sane. Amelie's countdown comes all too soon; my fingers never leave Michael's grasp.

It feels like hours but its only moments when I hear a scream. Michael and I run. My stake is ready. Vampire after vampire; none of our own. But then there is one of our own. A human. The old laundrette lady; Sandy or Sandra? Sandra. That's her; she was my mum's friend. Her eyes are wide with fear, but her chest is unmoving; my fears are confirmed when the slow almost transparent flow of blood from her neck stop, Michael closes her eyes- another Morganville native gone, this town sucks. Deadpan.

I still have Michael's hand in mine as we follow the movement of noise. But all that stops as I hear an all too familiar scream. The scream of fear. The scream of urgency. The scream of help me. The scream that is coming from my best-friend, my CB.

Me and Michael run. Jumping and diving over random hazards thrown over the floor, into where the scream echoed. It's empty. Our eyes search the room, to find Shane's. His look exactly like my own, scared and completely out of our depth.

_What the hell are we doing here? _

Shane's pov

I'm moving, I'm going to find her.

Hell I need to find her.

I had so much to tell her outside but I couldn't because, that would mean admitting I was scared. That's something I never ever do. My feet move faster and faster. My eyes scan the room, side to side. But no sign of her is anywhere.

I should have told her. I should have reminded her how much I loved her. I should have stayed with her. Truthfully I should have never let go of her hand. But I did. Now she's somewhere in here. In this cavernous building. With him. With Bishop.

I follow the corridor, down and down. I see what Bishop is. His cold, cruel killings. The heads of his own lining the boarders. The weapons of a true killer lining the walls. Contraptions used; that home in places even the most corrupted would never see. He's the warrior of death. And he has my girl.

Eve and Michael are behind me; Eve's slow sounding sobs, make the air around me cold and pained- like a million iced daggers burning into my skin. I stop.

Amelie drops into my path, followed quickly by Oliver and Myrnin. 'You've led the way to my father; I can smell his presence.' She moves discretely through the large wooden door. Her power and aura shadowed with confidence. I follow stumbling down the decaying steps. Lights blind me as Amelie stands in front of her father with Claire.

She's powerful she's strong and his laughter stops; just as the sword comes down.

_**Heyy what do you's think? A little dramatics? A few reviews wouldn't go a miss! Enjoy much love **_

_**Ps anyone got an Movellas account? If so add me Scarred-and-scared. Another type of my writing. **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey; here is the chapter that you've been waiting for, enjoy!  
**_

Claire's pov

Bishop's grip tightens above my torso; with bone crushing force. My ribs squeal in outright fear. The laugh still echoes in the room; powerful, fearful… the laugh of a champion. I'm now beginning to doubt our chances of winning; along with our chances of survival. Looking no different to the last time I saw him; that night in the university. I burned the book; in finding the cure. He wasn't happy; that could very easily of been my death. Yet tonight, his rein could begin. Us mere mortals' just pawns on a chess board; one move from being a sacrifice, to show his grip, or most likely his power.

He doesn't run. No, he walks. Head held high; carrying me like I weigh less than a bag of feathers. The stake lies in my pocket, along with a silver knife and a bottle of silver nitrate; no chance of my hand slithering in to fetch it.

I can hear footsteps; grunts and high pitch squeals, but over all that I can hear Shane. I can hear his shouts of my name. I try my hardest to struggle against Bishop's superior strength; but again he just laughs. That arrogant, evil laugh; but this time his fangs glint in the glow of the now present candle light.

'_Be careful little one; you are of course very, very breakable!' _His words silence me because it is no threat; its fact. One quick jerk could end everything; I would die silenced upon the floor. So I keep my lips shut; sealed from making any noise; I bottle my scream for later.

Bishop walks leisurely through his warehouse; like nothing can touch him- at this moment, I don't doubt him. Amelie doesn't seem so strong; force Morganville doesn't seem as big; it feels like we're going to lose. My fears are even more confirmed when we walk under a now visible flight of stairs; only to be showered in bodies. Blood whips upon our faces; the bitter taste of rust makes me gag. These are my people; lying dead on the floor. Bleeding battered… lost to the devil of death. His smile confirms he believes he's triumphed; his look into his follows eyes, is spine tingling. He believes that in this moment no-one can touch them; the slow trickle of practically transparent blood proves his point. His warriors are cold, cavernous killers; they bite the necks of humans… no, not just humans. In those bodies lie two vamps. Good vamps. The owner of the twenty four hour store, Edward I think. Then the one I know more closely. Violet. The founder's blood sister; one who I saved from the jail below- my cure saved her but now she's dead. All those years, all those memories gone.

Master Bishop breaks his stare; only to continue walking. He walks in long slow steps; until we hit an old wooden door, more suited to an antique style church than an old rotted warehouse. He opens the door roughly; not caring who hears the grind of the hinges, inside light bounces. Descending the stairs; he moves with grace, despite his size.

My eyes once again blind; not because of darkness but because of light. If the coma taught me anything, it was not to give up. I force my eyelids to open, to see the room I find myself in. Once the burred images go; I find myself in what looks like a prison-with only one cage- and that cage is taken.

_Miranda._

She's curled in the corner; tightly in a ball. Her clothes are ragged and ruined. She looks so small; so vulnerable, she looks like a child. _'Miranda?' _My word is dry, filled with uncontained amounts of emotion. She turns to the bars and sees me. Her eyes turn to saucers; she's seeing something… something she doesn't like going by the whimpers.

Then as quick as her vision began, it ends and a slow secretive smile forms in her lips. Bishop sees this smile; and he doesn't like it. He drops me like a bag of bones. The pain is instant; the concrete floor makes for a terrible landing. My wrist makes the most awful sound; whilst consuming me in red hot agony. Automatically I know it's broken; each movement causes uncountable bouts of pain. That's until I see Miranda.

'_Don't do that. She's just a kid!'_

My voice is piercing; because now I'm angry. He has Miranda by the hair and is bringing his ivory fangs closer and closer to her exposed neck. A single blue vein, standing cowardly; her smooth neck, disrupted by this one idiotic vein.

Miranda won't speak; her eyes are sealed shut, not wanting to watch. Bishop's patience comes to an abrupt end as he whips her across the room; throwing her against the wall of solid concrete; decretive severed heads; and blooded swords wobble terrifyingly.

_A sword drops, I just move… as fast as a vampire._

The sword enters my palm, leaving a gory, blood spouting gash, a deep gash. I don't stop until I'm at Miranda's side. '_Miranda?'_

Her feeble cough; makes everything for a second ok, until her eyes meet mine. Inside those eyes I see fear. I see a purpose. I see a girl. She's only sixteen. She lives with this every day. That's when her lips form tiny words.

'_Claire, follow me, trust me, let me do this; it's the only way we can win! Promise me you'll do this?' _My heart pounds in my chest because I know what she's going to do_. 'I've seen it and this is how it's got to be.' _Inside I know she's telling the truth, despite my better instinct I nod. She'd of done it anyway.

Maybe she'll get remembered; she's saving lives after all- not just humans.

Miranda's hand, slips quickly into my pocket; faster than a scorpion sting. She takes the small bottle of silver. _'The sword; remember the sword… you can do this Claire.' _Then using the wall for support she stands; offering me her hand.

I take that small, defenceless hand in my own. So cold, so imperfect… I feel tears begin to form. _'Don't.' _her single word catches me off guard. All I can find is a weak smile; but that's enough as she smiles back. Her own smile is everything but weak; she knows what she's doing. Just like Amelie, her fingers make the countdown. 3, 2, 1, she goes.

Her run is like a child's; in a meadow… except I know she's running to her death. Catching Bishop from behind she shouts 'Claire_!' _I run with my sword held high. The pain in my wrist automatically goes; it's nothing compared to what Miranda is doing.

Bishop in pure shock; pauses just a second but long enough for Miranda to pour the silver down his throat; some burns his skin showing bone- I scream. But Miranda just says _'This is what I saw; A coating of silver upon the tongue; glittering burns, a siren's scream.' _I know now that the burns upon Bishop she saw all too clear; but my voice as a siren will show this man to his death.

Red erupts in Bishop's eyes as he claws at his skin before finally finding Miranda, he bites… I run.

Sword held in the air, my scream loud and clear. I position the sword above his head and bring the blade down. The tip touches his crown, making the smell of cooking flesh. I gag but still push the blade, down and down. The ultra sharp edge cuts easily through his skin and bone; he tries and tries to reach the blade but with each cut he gets weaker and weaker.

_That laugh now stops; panic is taking over; he's realising._

The slice upon my hand is pouring blood, the floor is now pooling in a mix of mine and the lord Bishop's. I continue till that blade touches the very bottom; crunching into the concrete. He falls into himself; the soulless being that is bishop is no more.

'_Move'_ I hear the voice clear. Oliver. I turn to find them standing. Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Eve, Michael and… Shane. Each have separately been fighting; no piece of clothes on either have been left untouched. The match in Oliver's hand; makes my feet move one step at a time; Miranda is moved by Michael and a tear stricken Eve. The match is thrown; the room fills with heat of the fire; he melts away… this time dead.

Amelie's eye catches mine; her only leaving words are _'Thank you.'_

Nothing else but that's enough; I run to Shane, bury myself in his warmth- crying my broken heart out.

_He may be gone but through that is death; she's the sacrifice she saw; the blood that was ruined._

_**So what do you think? I'd like some reviews for this chapter especially because this has took so long to write and I think it's pretty perfect so opinions and what should happen next! Much love **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Update time!**_

Amelie's pov

Four months since my father; four month since that unspeakable night. Nor do I mourn for him but I do pity that death. My kind so sensitive to the power of metal silver; to twice be beaten by its force, agonising at the very best. But he's gone. Left the world so we can live in peace, in mercy.

Today is a day that holds a memory for the girl. A wedding so beautiful. I'll stand proud for her; I'll stand knowing she's worth her day. They came to me, asking permission; I couldn't reject. I granted immediate permission for the wedding they so desperately wanted. Both have fought; for me and for themselves. Young Shane, at only nineteen has fought more mental battles then many of my own. His father, his mother, his sister; yet he still stands. Claire fought from nothing to now have a lifetime in our small town. Pride in those trouble makers.

I stand in a pale pink suit; the colour of a freshly budded rose. My hair held in the formal crown. Oliver's touch catches me off guard; those cool perfect fingers. They trail down my neck; catching at the collar of my jacket. I shiver in response. Every barrier I've once held against my emotion is now gone; he warms my cooled heart. We together have the power. My second in command; my lover. Weirdly I'm not unsettled by his touch.

With father gone; it's now time to live, to breathe again. I never knew when or where he would return; who he'd take, or who'd be his sacrifice. Now I live. Morganville started as an experiment just to find our cure, but now it's so much more. It's our home. We live in relative coexistence; and that's all we need.

I have Oliver, I have Morganville, I can smile… but mostly I can live in peace, forever more.

'_Set__ honor in one eye and death i' the other And I will look on both indifferently; For let the gods so speed me as I love The name of honor more than I fear death.__' _

For thy is how I long to live.

Claire's pov

Today. The beauty of one single day. I stand in a gown fit for many better than I. For today I'm able to marry. In memory of the one I lost. So much since that heart stopping time, but the wound still weeps. My gown is fitting; a white of such purity. With a bodice tight and corseted; and a skirt carrying a beautiful train, today I feel like a princess. Eve's gifted hands make my hair fit the standards of my dress; fitting an encrusted tiara and veil into my delicately curled locks. My eyes are dark and perfectly fitting; I don't look like Claire anymore. I don't look like I've previously been… because my past is forgotten and my future just begins.

Flowers; they hold such innocents. My wedding bouquets are beautiful lilies. I wanted something so ornate; something simple. They hold in them an idea of natural; of precious beauty… something that can never be lost. A lily can represent our home. Morganville is so pure; we battle for everything. Each right; each leader; it's always a cause for battle. Eve's bunch holds twelve singular lilies; with mine holding twenty four- I wanted equal; I wanted not one to be alone. I sound ridiculous but nothing should be alone- ever.

Less than an hour till my ceremony begins; I stand in the hallway of my home, the Glass house. Eve looks just as beautiful; in a simple deep purple dress; with the halter neck beginning attached by a intricate carved skull. Her normally shag cut hair, is held in a fierce whip like ponytail; with her heels being tall and pointed. Today she looks exceptional. She holds no nerves, her confidence is blinding yet my stomach is full and bubbling with butterflies. I know today can't be ruined; but I still worry… I still have my doubt. It just grows greater as the cars announce their arrival.

The ride is short but perfectly sweet; the church is decorated only in the lilies in which I chose. Father Joe; welcomes me at the gates. And then it all begins.

My father walks me proudly down the aisle as the whole of Morganville watches; Shane's face stops any of pre-wedding nerves. We stand hand in hand; prayers are spoken. Father Joe speaks the word holding 'Does anyone know why these two may not be joined in holy…' The wooden door at the back opens loudly; the wood rattling against the border. I turn to see her. Ysandre. She isn't alone. Her and her little army are clapping; clapping loud.

'_I do.' Ysandre purrs. _

The church turns to silence. Ysandre make a single movement; the church is chaos.

Well that's until Amelie falls; a stake is wedged between her ribs. Left side, right where heart should be. Oliver catches her; the chaos begins again.

'You didn't think Lord Bishop's death would gain no punishment.'

The church is surrounded in fight. Again a battle begins.

_**And that's the end; thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm really touched by your lovely comments. **_

_**Yet if I get enough reviews asking for a part two; I will write another part to this story. **_

_**But thank you to everyone who has took the time to read my story. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Just to say thank you to everyone who reviewed; part two is now published and is named 'Double bad luck'. Following on from 'Shane I'm pregnant'. **_

_**Only reasons I made a new one was because of the amount of chapters in this story and the fact I had a little unwanted attention… awkward! But anyway I was asked to create a part two so I have; I hope you enjoy and give me any ideas for continuing. **_

_**Just review on 'Shane I'm pregnant' if you want the link to the new story.**_

_**Also review on either here or 'Double bad luck' with ideas.**_

_**I've enjoyed writing part one and I hope you liked it; I just hope you enjoy part two and allow me to write another chapter to this ever growing story. Don't forget to review; I love to hear your views.**_

_**Much Love **_


End file.
